Unintentional Fears
by xXLyrics-for-LifeXx
Summary: The only characters I own are Eris, Colin, Britt, Quinn, and the Dauntless nurse. Mike and Scott are Five Nights at Freddy's characters, and Vincent belongs to Rebornica (I thought Vincent was a FNAF character as well while writing this, when turns out he's not.) Anyway, this is a corny first-timer with a lot of sins but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)
1. Chapter 1: S-C-R-E-W-E-D

Colin Chandler is late-night training at Stones of Solarization.

Which means, I am left with myself for the night. It's about 11:30 pm right now in central Wisconsin, the temperature probably something like 40 below with the windchill (explaining my natural frustration right there), so I really don't have much to do besides catch up on my writing. Of all honesty, I've been slacking off a little. I just haven't had a lot of time on my hands! With multiple tests at Swords and Dust Academy for Magical Beings, voice lessons, a few plays I was involved in, not to mention after school sports and activities. I just liked to relax after those things.

But now it's June 6th. Today was the last day of school, so us enchantresses (that's right, I'm an enchantress) were released for the summer to head back down to earth to visit our families and just be normal girls for three months.

That's a summer challenge right there.

My enchanted friends and I...we have a history of questionable decisions here on earth. I felt kind of uncomfortable coming back, though excited to see my father...plural.

Ok, so you know that show "Full House"? Yeah, my life is kind of like that. Vincent Striker is my real father, who is an ex-murderer (I actually think he still slaughters every now and then) and a dark magic creature. I can thank him for my enchantress dark magic. Then there's Mike, who I met back when my friends and I worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a few years ago. He's like a father figure or an older brother to me. He's 19, and he's very overprotective of me, especially when Colin is around. I don't think Mike approves of me dating Colin, though now I am 15 going on 16 (my birthday is in six days, say yay!). Colin is barely under a year older than me.

Then there is Scott, who is also like a father figure to me. He's a few years older than Mike, but he is WAY more flexible about the decisions I make. He "ships" Colin and I together, and he trusts him. He's also told Colin and I multiples times that we were the cutest couple he has ever seen. I must say, it's hilarious to watch Mike pound his head on the wall and scream whenever that happens.

I have a crazy family.

Quinn, my cousin, is also over at my house a lot, usually with Jeremy Fitzgerald, her boyfriend, whom we also met at Freddy Fazbear's. Even though I don't believe in love at first sight, I really think that's what happened with that couple. Jeremy is so sweet to Quinn, and he's always telling her that he loves her and how pretty she is, etc.

That's kind of how Colin and I are.

Yeah sure, I'm at that age where I judge my looks too much, and Colin is always scolding me about it. I don't want him to think I am fishing for compliments (I actually hate people who do that), but everything I say about myself, I feel is true. If only I could see myself the way other people do. So that's enough about the past.

I am working on a song called "Like Love Like War", which is a little more difficult considering I want it to be like the saddest song ever written. But I get the feels every time the slightest idea spawns in my brain, which means I must be doing a good job. My iPhone is also at my side, playing a two-second electronica tune whenever Quinn texts me back. I text a lot. I'm usually texting Quinn, sometimes Britt. I don't text Ashley too often except for on school mornings, because that seems to be the only time she really responds. Danielle and I barely text at all.

I tossed my phone down on my bed after I replied to a message Quinn sent me, confirming our shopping day out tomorrow.

 _Yes…_

Quinn and I have been waiting FOREVER to take Britt shopping with us, and now it was finally going to happen tomorrow at sunrise. I know I should probably get some sleep considering I'll be up at like five or six tomorrow, but being a teenager, I don't care. Yeah, enchantresses still have teen personalities, you know. We just have powers to go along with them. I am the Enchantress of Magical Disasters (storms, killing, wars, etc.) and Quinn is the Enchantress of Winter's Blade (snow, ice, cold temperatures, etc.). We are like polar opposites, considering she thrives cold where I go weak at it.

 _Knock knock knock…_

I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said, without looking up from my notebook.

I hear the door open and my father strides in a few moments later. He always waits until I say he can enter, unless it's a serious emergency. They are all real good about that, except for Mike (whenever Colin is in the room he doesn't even bother knocking).

"Did Quinn say it was alright with her parents?" he asked, knowing about my shopping trip. His voice is naturally dark and creepy.

I nodded, "Quinn just texted me saying she could."

"Good," Vincent replied, grinning and showing his pearly white teeth, "Now you should get some sleep."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Can I stay up a little longer?"

Vincent sighed, "Sure. But I'm getting you up tomorrow, and there better not be any complaining." He started back toward my door.

"Fine by me," I replied. I picked up my phone after it went off.

That's what I love about my father. I have so many freedoms around this house and that's because I'm trusted. On school nights, I just have to be showered, homework finished, teeth brushed, etc. and in my room at 9:00 sharp, lights out. Then I can pretty much do whatever I want. Vincent just says that if I'm tired during the day, that's my problem, and I'll eventually learn to stop whatever the hell it is I'm doing wrong.

"You text too much!" I heard Mike's voice from the kitchen.

"Deal with it!" I called back, shooting a text back to Quinn saying that my father said it was fine for me to go.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Vincent pivoted back on his heels, standing up straight, "Mike, Scott, and I are heading out to the bar for the night."

"Cool!" I smirked, thrilled that I would get the house to myself.

I love staying home alone. Sometimes Scott gets worried that I get lonely, but honestly, I need all the time away from people I can get right now, considering I have plans for tomorrow. I'm one of those types of people that gets energy from being alone, which is why my night watch job a few years ago was in a way, torture, surrounded by people for six hours straight. It took all my willpower not to strangle someone.

"We've hired you a…" Scott stepped in my room. He cleared his throat, "Babysitter."

My heart sank.

"You serious?" I raised my eyebrows.

"We're just concerned about leaving you alone all night like this," Mike entered my room, too. Now all three of them stood by my bed. I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge. I still wore my black leggings from today. I hadn't changed into my pajamas yet. I also wore a dark purple crop top, which showed a pretty good amount of cleavage. The edges and tank straps were black, and silver studs lined the top. I wore a long black cardigan over it, and dark purple ankle boots. My violet hair was cut short for the summer and flipped at the ends. I had gotten bangs and my makeup was dark and smoky for the day.

"Dad, I'm 15," I looked to my father, "you can't be serious."

"We are," Vincent replied.

I sighed, now insanely frustrated.

"So who did you hire?" I asked, raising my angled eyebrows. My eyebrows are in such a way that always makes me look angry and serious. They are angled down like all those professional models' eyebrows. My arch is pretty decent toward the ends of my eyebrows.

"One of my old friends," Vincent grinned, "Eric."

Eric...why did that name sound so familiar? I knit my eyebrows.

"How come I've never met him?" I questioned.

"I haven't seen him since high school," Vincent replied, "Very nice guy, but he was never too big on humor."

"I hate him already," I replied, "so how do you know he's trustworthy?"

"He is," Scott patted my shoulder, "He's a high-ranked leader."

"A leader in what?" I stood up, causing them all to step back a little to give me room.

"Oh, just a police faction," Vincent replied, swatting a hand, "have you by any chance heard of...Dauntless?"


	2. Chapter 2: The New Man in Town

Dauntless...shit!

I cannot believe my own father trusts me with that killer! Eric, of all people?! Not to mention my father was _friends_ with him?! There must be a lot I don't know about my father. Well, if Mike and Scott trust me with him…

"Dauntless?" I questioned, my voice a little more "young" than I'd like it to be.

"Is there a problem?" Scott raises an eyebrow.

I quickly shake my head, "No."

"Now Eris," Mike steps forward, looking me straight in the eye, "If you don't feel comfortable with-"

"Everything's fine!" I cut him off, "except for the fact that you're leaving me with a ruthless asshole!"

"Watch that language," Scott warns me.

"Eric is not ruthless," Vincent snapped, "and he certainly is not an asshole."

"I think you've been reading too much _Divergent_ ," Mike says.

I growl. Yeah ok, so I have been obsessed with the Divergent series for a while now. I am really close to the end of _Allegiant_. I hear the ending is really sad, but it takes a lot to get me to cry, especially from books and movies. (Well, unless I am listening to a song with insane feels.) The emotional images that come up in my mind while writing novels gives me more feels than crap.

"Maybe cause _Divergent_ is factual," I sassed, "in my world, any book with fantasy fighting, or even fighting in general, is factual."

"That's crazy talk, Eris," Scott knit his eyebrows, "You have nothing to worry about. You'll be fine."

"That's what you said over the phone at Freddy's," I mumbled and crossed my arms and plopped down on my bed.

"Hey, don't bring that up," Mike took my chin in his hand and turned me to look at him. I broke away from his grip with irritation.

"Eric is a nice guy," Mike informed, "Besides, if he really is ruthless and gore-loving, I'm sure you will be great friends."

I gave him a look, and felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

"I guess I can't argue with that," I said.

The men smiled down at me. Scott chuckled.

"That's the spirit," he playfully punched my arm. Right at that moment, a loud and hard knock at my door caused us all to jump. I all of a sudden felt butterflies tickling the inside of my stomach. My body shook.

"Looks like he's here," Mike said, and the three men exited my room and headed for the door.

 _Crap…_

Ok, I will admit that though I may seem like an outgoing enchantress, I am REALLY shy, especially around males. I seem to be at that age. I guess I've just always been uncomfortable around boys since I turned 12 a few years ago. I would barely even talk to my male teachers at school! But at Swords and Dust, like 99.08% of the teachers are female, so I don't have much of a problem with that. Sometimes I wonder if my other friends feel that way, too, or if it's just me.

I heard a fourth voice echo in the breezeway after Vincent greeted our guest...Eric's voice.

I cursed under my breath, and ran to my door and closed and locked it. I then rattled off a text to Quinn saying I had to go, and I would see her tomorrow on my roof at sunrise. I put my phone on its charger, which was hooked up to my speaker system. That's when I noticed how low my battery was.

" _Good timing,"_ I thought.

Without even bothering to change clothes or even shower (which I disapproved of), I tore off my boots and neatly set them down by my other boots (I wear a lot of boots, don't judge) and tore off my socks, not wanting to sleep in them. Puberty has already given me bad enough foot odor, and sleeping with socks on would just make it worse.

I threw my socks at the foot of my bed. I'd put them in the laundry basket in the morning. I then flicked on my lamp, fan, and nightlight and shut off my big light. My lamp cast a honey-colored aura around my room. For a little bedside lamp, it did a pretty good job of keeping my room lit.

I crawled under my black covers, and nestled my head on my green fuzzy pillow, my eyelids growing heavy all of a sudden. It had been an exciting, yet exhausting day.

Mens' voices reverberated in the kitchen, but instead of three, I heard four. I highly preferred the number three at the moment.

"She's very shy," I heard Vincent say.

I heard a short chuckle, "Ah, she's got nothing to worry about."

"Should I go get her?" Scott asked.

" _No you may not!"_ I thought.

"Why not?" Mike replied, "I think she should meet you, Eric."

I cursed repeatedly under my breath.

"I think you'd really like my daughter," Vincent bragged, "she's very passionate."

Eric hummed in response, "What causes her to be so passionate?"

"Well," Scott interrupted, "she's a top-notch singer and gore-writer-"

"Gore?" I could practically see Eric raise an eyebrow, "I like the sound of that."

I couldn't help but smile. My dad was bragging about me. As much as I loved that, I kind of wanted it to stop. I all of a sudden felt guilty about not coming out. But what was the point now? I look like a mess!

"Oh, her gore is very detailed," Scott said, "now I'll go get her."

My nervousness hit me again, and I slowly slipped away from my bed, trying my best not to make it creak as much as it usually does. I somewhat succeed.

"Eris!"

Scott knocks at my door. I hear him try to knob.

"Eris, _please_ unlock this door!"

I don't respond, but tip-toe to the door. I position myself on the right side of the knob, where if my door was opened, I wouldn't be seen.

"Eris, unlock this door right now!" Scott raised his voice a little.

I inhaled, and unlocked the door. Scott turned the knob and opened my door about halfway. I was hidden from Eric's sight perfectly. Scott peeked his head around the corner. At this moment, I didn't like how much taller he was than me...a full foot and a half.

"Eris-?" he questioned, "come meet Eric!"

I shook my head, and motioned for him to come in and close the door.

Scott rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, before moving past the door and closing it behind him.

"What?" he asked, kneeling down to my size.

"You know how shy I am around new people!" I hissed. My face already burned. "Especially boys!"

"Eris, this is ridiculous," Scott replied.

"Please don't make me go out there!" I begged.

Scott deeply inhaled, and slowly exhaled. He didn't reply for a count of ten. I heard slight murmuring in the kitchen, where Mike, Vincent, and Eric were. I wasn't able to make out any words.

"Fine," Scott said, slightly glaring up at me, "but you are NOT staying in here all night. Do you understand me?"

I hesitantly nodded, relieved, "Thank you."

"Now," Scott said, standing up, "I believe you have not showered yet. Is that so?"

I nodded again.

"K," he replied, turning the doorknob, "Go do that now."

I nodded quickly and thanked him. Then Scott exited my room closing the door behind him. My door was now unlocked. I all of a sudden felt more vulnerable and I got really paranoid that someone would just freaking walk in here.

Slight anxiety, big whoop.

I went through my organized drawers and got out a clean pair of underwear, and my black pajamas which I felt slightly uncomfortable wearing since Eric was here. They were pretty skimpy. The black bottoms could be pretty much classified as panties, except that they covered like an inch more and the material was thicker and wasn't see-through. My top was a spaghetti-strap cropped tank, which said "Stay up all Night" in white letters.

With my pajamas slung over my arm, I hesitantly opened the door, and dashed silently down the hallway. I prayed I wasn't seen.

The men were still chatting, and for once I didn't care, so I'm pretty sure I'm in the clear. I flicked on the bathroom light, and closed the door, locking it behind me with a _click_.


	3. Chapter 3: Jumpscare!

I was pretty damn sure I heard Scott apologize for my behavior or whatever, which I found pretty embarrassing but for once I didn't care.

I set my clothes down on the counter, and took off my cardigan. I tossed it over by the far corner of the counter where I usually put my dirty clothes for the hamper. I take them out after I get out of the shower.

Hesitantly, I remove my tight fitting shirt by unzipping it in the back and pulling it off by the front, revealing my black women's bra, which showed more on top then I would have liked.

I remember my first woman's bra. It was a little bit much to get used to after spending five years in girls' bras, which covered much more. But that's life, and that's growing. Yeah, puberty sucks.

I pulled off my leggings, minding the pudge on my stomach (When am I going to get that taken care of? Haha, never). I am really quite skinny, my abs show somewhat, but they are blanketed in a thick layer of fat. I'm really out of shape for the most part, though just the training at Swords and Dust has kept me decently fit.

I heard a chorus of deep laughter from the kitchen, and then the front door close.

I am alone with Eric.

Paranoid, I double-check to make sure the door is locked. It is. So I remove my bra and panties, and take off my librarian-style black and gold glasses, revealing the usual red mark on my nose where they rested. I ran my finger across it. I felt oil.

Again, puberty sucks.

My face is actually clear for once, though. My acne is gone and my skin is left with nothing but slight oil. Though some other puberty steps have taken its place. I run my fingers through my thick hair. I hate how thick it is. I am constantly getting compliments on it, and I gratefully accept them though on the inside I'm thinking, " _Satan himself gave me this hair, bruh."_

Uncomfortably, I turned on the faucet, and constantly ran my fingers through the running water until it got hot enough, and switched it to shower mode. I stepped in, closing the curtains behind me, and let the warm water soak me while I tried my best not to think about Eric.

After taking an insanely long shower (my showers are naturally long and usually I stop when the hot water is out, but tonight I settled with cold water for about an extra half hour, not counting the hour I spent in hot water), I slowly and patiently dried myself off and tossed my violet hair over the red towel. I am in no rush.

I apply my facial medicine and wipe off the access makeup left on my eyes, most of it being mascara. I then rummage through the cupboard until I find my vanilla scented body lotion which I had never actually gotten the chance to use. I'm not one to use lotion. I just don't like the way it feels on my skin.

I had shaved my legs tonight, so putting the lotion on would make my skin more supple. I decided having better-looking skin wasn't such a bad idea now, considering summer was coming on, which means bikini season.

I wait a while for the lotion to settle on my skin before combing out my hair. I squeeze water out of it multiple times before temporarily putting it into a loose bun so I can get dressed. I step into my underwear, then my bottoms, and then my top. I slipped my bra on again, just for tonight, because I still seriously don't trust Eric. Not that he would ever sexually touch me or harass me, but you know, I can never know for sure.

I also decided to brush my teeth, so I did that as well. Then, I was fully clean, and fully ready to show myself.

I slung my dirty clothes over my arm after folding my towel and hanging it up. I unlocked the door and opened it, my heart fluttering. I stepped out into the hallway, expecting Eric to jumpscare me or whatever, but it never happened. The entire house was dark. You would barely even know anyone was here. Why were none of the lights on? Did Eric like...actually ditch me? Like I would care.

I smiled a little at the thought, and walked into Vincent's room where the laundry basket is. His room is like...all dark purple, his comforter being purple velvet color. Why is he so obsessed…?

Not bothering to turn on the lights, I approached the closet, slid open the door, and learned that not turning on the lights was the biggest I've made so far.

Eric jumped out at me, shouting. I screamed and dropped what I was holding. I started to run, but then noticed the familiar silhouette of a man. My thoughts became clearer. Eric chuckled. My face burned, and I growled.

"What the hell made you think that was a good idea?!" I yelled, panting and recovering from my heart attack.

"Well you seemed too shy earlier," he replied, leaning on the wall. I could practically feel the smirk he was wearing, "so I decided to loosen you up."

"You don't loosen me up by scaring me shitless!" I snapped, leaning down to pick up my clothes. I kept my panties hidden.

"Well that's how us Dauntless get our new members to talk," he said, "we scare them, or physically hurt them...or possibly kill them." He laughed.

"I don't care about your Dauntless crap," I replied harshly, and pushed past him to the closet, where I tossed my clothes in the hamper, "Now good night to you."

Eric extended an arm to the side and blocked me.

"Where are you headed off to so early?" he asked darkly.

"To bed, stupid," I tried to walk under his arm, but he chopped me on the back. I winced.

"Ow!" I turned to face him, "Who pissed in your rifle barrel?"

"I don't like that attitude," he snatched my wrist, his grip tightening. I could feel my wrist bruising and in a few seconds my blood circulation would be completely blocked.

"I'm just tired!" I inhaled, and exhaled, "if I can go to bed, that would be real nice. I have plans at dawn, so you know I'll be up."

Eric didn't reply, but let go of my wrist.

"Then sleep," he insisted.

"Gladly," I wearily walked back to my room down the hallway. I could feel Eric's eyes searching me, searching me for secrets.


	4. Chapter 4: Should I feel Violated?

I was awaken by a hard jab in my back, which I found INSANELY creepy, considering I had fallen asleep with my door locked.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was the feeling that I was being stalked. That's why I got up and locked my door after scanning my room. I cannot believe how close I came to using magic when Eric had scared me. Holy crap, if he found out about my powers...I'd be screwed for life.

I felt another poke in my back, harder this time. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, praying whoever it was would go away. I knew it was Eric. So why was I asking myself questions? Just a few years ago, I would have been scared stiff, but Swords and Dust has taught me to get over those intense fears of mine, so darkness or "monsters" and some crap doesn't scare me anymore. I am 15 now, my birthday being in...five days! Or at least, I assumed it was five now. It had to be hours after midnight. But it was still dark out.

"Striker," Eric hissed.

I stayed still and didn't respond. Thankfully, I'm a pro at fake-sleeping, considering I used to do that every school morning. I am not allowed to do that at Swords and Dust though, but why would I even want to? That school is actually FUN...most days.

"Striker," Eric poked me again, this time in my ribs. I flinched slightly. "I know you're awake."

" _So why bother…?"_ I thought.

He poked my in my ribs again, getting me to flinch at the slight tickling sensation.

"I saw that," he said.

I knew I wouldn't be able to pull this off much longer, so I groaned and extended my middle finger at him. He didn't say anything. I'm not even sure if he saw, but if he did, he didn't seem to care. He jabbed me again. This time, a grin tugged at my lips, but I quickly forced it away. It tickled.

"Stop..." I whined, hugging my pillow over my face.

"Striker's a little ticklish, huh?" Again, I could practically see him smirk and raise an eyebrow. I could feel it.

I said nothing.

"Answer me," he snapped, and jabbed me again.

"Knock it off!" My voice was muffled by my pillow.

Eric sighed in response. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"It's going to take a lot more than a parental attitude to get me up," I snapped, "Sleep is important to me."

"Aren't your friends more important?" Eric asked.

I paused.

"What are you saying?" My eyes met his and I glared. Eric's expression remained serious, but his eyebrows were raised.

"Your father told me you had some plans-?" he said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

At first I didn't know what he was saying, but then it hit me. Quinn and Britt. Aw, crap. Just crap.

"What time is it?" my eyes widened.

Eric tucked his lips into a line, and turned back at my clock, his hands behind his back.

"About 7:10," he responded, facing me. His eyes told me he was laughing mentally. I swallowed. Sunrise was at...damn. I had nine minutes! How did I sleep in?! Well, I didn't technically sleep in, but I was still way late getting up. I planned to be awake by 6:45, considering it takes me a while to get ready, with natural frizz in my hair and all.

"Shit!" I threw my covers off of me and swung my legs over the side of my bed, "Why wait till now to get me up?!"

"I've been trying to get your lazy ass up for an hour!" Eric shot back as I ran down the hallway to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. Cursing under my breath, I flicked on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was strung out in different directions, most of it falling out of the bun I had never taken out. Why am I so forgetful?

Faster than lightning, I quickly snapped my fingers, and one of my favorite summer outfits appeared on me: a purple graphic sweatshirt of a big-ass bolt of lightning destroying a city, black sparkly shorts, black heeled ankle boots, and silver lightning earrings. I then ran a brush through my hair and put it back in a high ponytail. It had straightened a little (when did my hair get so freaking long?) and I then took the time to do my makeup consisting of dark purple eyeshadow and black liner, and red lipstick. After I felt I was ready, I ran out of the bathroom and checked the time...&7:23.

"Damnit," I hissed to myself.

"You look good today," Eric stood by the entryway to the kitchen, his eyes scaling me up and down.

Did he just _compliment_ me?

"Thanks," I grinned slightly, and rushed to the door.

"Your father will be home when you get back," he called after me.

"Thank God," I muttered under my breath, "Ok, bye!"


	5. Chapter 5: Explain to me Why

I was awaken by a hard jab in my back, which I found INSANELY creepy, considering I had fallen asleep with my door locked.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was the feeling that I was being stalked. That's why I got up and locked my door after scanning my room. I cannot believe how close I came to using magic when Eric had scared me. Holy crap, if he found out about my powers...I'd be screwed for life.

I felt another poke in my back, harder this time. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, praying whoever it was would go away. I knew it was Eric. So why was I asking myself questions? Just a few years ago, I would have been scared stiff, but Swords and Dust has taught me to get over those intense fears of mine, so darkness or "monsters" and some crap doesn't scare me anymore. I am 15 now, my birthday being in...five days! Or at least, I assumed it was five now. It had to be hours after midnight. But it was still dark out.

"Striker," Eric hissed.

I stayed still and didn't respond. Thankfully, I'm a pro at fake-sleeping, considering I used to do that every school morning. I am not allowed to do that at Swords and Dust though, but why would I even want to? That school is actually FUN...most days.

"Striker," Eric poked me again, this time in my ribs. I flinched slightly. "I know you're awake."

" _So why bother…?"_ I thought.

He poked my in my ribs again, getting me to flinch at the slight tickling sensation.

"I saw that," he said.

I knew I wouldn't be able to pull this off much longer, so I groaned and extended my middle finger at him. He didn't say anything. I'm not even sure if he saw, but if he did, he didn't seem to care. He jabbed me again. This time, a grin tugged at my lips, but I quickly forced it away. It tickled.

"Stop..." I whined, hugging my pillow over my face.

"Striker's a little ticklish, huh?" Again, I could practically see him smirk and raise an eyebrow. I could feel it.

I said nothing.

"Answer me," he snapped, and jabbed me again.

"Knock it off!" My voice was muffled by my pillow.

Eric sighed in response. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"It's going to take a lot more than a parental attitude to get me up," I snapped, "Sleep is important to me."

"Aren't your friends more important?" Eric asked.

I paused.

"What are you saying?" My eyes met his and I glared. Eric's expression remained serious, but his eyebrows were raised.

"Your father told me you had some plans-?" he said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

At first I didn't know what he was saying, but then it hit me. Quinn and Britt. Aw, crap. Just crap.

"What time is it?" my eyes widened.

Eric tucked his lips into a line, and turned back at my clock, his hands behind his back.

"About 7:10," he responded, facing me. His eyes told me he was laughing mentally. I swallowed. Sunrise was at...damn. I had nine minutes! How did I sleep in?! Well, I didn't technically sleep in, but I was still way late getting up. I planned to be awake by 6:45, considering it takes me a while to get ready, with natural frizz in my hair and all.

"Shit!" I threw my covers off of me and swung my legs over the side of my bed, "Why wait till now to get me up?!"

"I've been trying to get your lazy ass up for an hour!" Eric shot back as I ran down the hallway to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. Cursing under my breath, I flicked on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was strung out in different directions, most of it falling out of the bun I had never taken out. Why am I so forgetful?

Faster than lightning, I quickly snapped my fingers, and one of my favorite summer outfits appeared on me: a purple graphic sweatshirt of a big-ass bolt of lightning destroying a city, black sparkly shorts, black heeled ankle boots, and silver lightning earrings. I then ran a brush through my hair and put it back in a high ponytail. It had straightened a little (when did my hair get so freaking long?) and I then took the time to do my makeup consisting of dark purple eyeshadow and black liner, and red lipstick. After I felt I was ready, I ran out of the bathroom and checked the time...&7:23.

"Damnit," I hissed to myself.

"You look good today," Eric stood by the entryway to the kitchen, his eyes scaling me up and down.

Did he just _compliment_ me?

"Thanks," I grinned slightly, and rushed to the door.

"Your father will be home when you get back," he called after me.

"Thank God," I muttered under my breath, "Ok, bye!"


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbeats like an 808

Quinn and I literally searched the entire freaking town for that girl, all while spamming her with texts and calls, but whenever we tried to call her, it went straight to her voicemail.

Why in the blue hell...would she shut her phone off?

Quinn and I had searched through every store, every police station, and every photography place in Rothschild, Weston, and Schofield, all while freaking the crap out. We circled above everywhere, and even started asking policemen if they had seen her. They were on the lookout for her as well. That pretty much swallowed up two hours of our morning.

(Yeah, it should have taken longer, but remind yourself we have hoverboards, and we would have been able to see nearby magic waves if she was close enough. Each power source gives off special invisible waves like infrared waves. Only other enchantresses can see them. Each power sources gives off a color too, like earth's waves are green, water waves are blue, etc. So technically, enchantresses have infrared vision!)

Quinn and I eventually gave up right as solar rays lit the sky and singed the air. The sky was now a bright blue and there was no longer a need for street lights. No pinks or oranges remained, but a few stray clouds were still lined with silver. The highway was busier, bustling with cars and bikers, probably people off to work. It was about nine o'clock right now. I always thought the busy hour happened earlier.

Quinn and I decided to land behind on one of the tallest buildings, for fear of being seen. It wasn't dark anymore so we had a much better chance, but we couldn't risk blowing cover. Our hoverboards faded away as we landed, leaving little sparkles behind. The winds were much stronger up here. I was thankful I had put my hair back.

"I'm scared for Britt," Quinn admitted, looking at me.

"She'll be fine," I replied, "She can take care of herself. I'm just worried about where she is." I looked over the edge of the building, and knit my eyebrows.

"What?" Quinn asked.

I grinned, "I think I know where Britt is."

"Oh my god. Where?" Quinn ran over to the edge and looked down. Below us was a giant hole in the ground. I had no clue where it led to, but I'm sure it's got something to do with Britt.

"Nice find," Quinn commented, "Now let's go find that retard."

Quinn formed her snowflake hoverboard again, but I ditched mine.

"You coming?" Quinn questioned, lifting off the roof a little. I smirked.

"Of course I am," I said, "bye."

I leaped off the edge of the building, and let the air cushion me.


	7. Chapter 7: An Awesome Mistake

"AAAAAAH-HOOOOOOOO!"

I had never jumped off a building before, but I was highly looking forward to a second time. The fall just pumped me with adrenaline, and I breathed loudly when all light faded out, and I landed on something that dug into my back. It felt like a net. It tossed me up a little at my impact, and my face came inches with the bottom of the ground around the hole. I fell back down on the net, and gripped it so I wouldn't fall again. My entire body shook, and I laughed.

Quinn flew in about a minute later on her snowflake, and summoned it to a fade when she landed. I hopped off the net, and had to regain my ability to walk.

"Why the hell did you jump?!" Quinn whisper/shouted.

I laughed, "You should try it! My god, it was awesome!"

"Keep your voices down!"

Quinn and I jumped and whirled around to find the silhouette of a girl walking toward us. From what I saw, she had long curly brown hair, and wore a green hoodie and jean shorts. Her bright green eyes glinted.

"Goddamnit, Britt! We've been looking everywhere for you!" I hissed, and marched up to her and slapped her upside the head, though she was much taller than me. She slapped me back. I slapped her back, and then she slapped me back again.

"Knock it off!" Quinn snapped, and joined the circle, "Britt, why run off like that?"

"I didn't!" Britt protested, but seeing the looks on our faces, she said, "Ok, maybe I did. But I really was heading off to the mall from Eris's house because that's where I assumed you were going, and then I noticed the soil started thinning out, and I face-planted into this compound." She motioned to a jumbo black and blue bruise on her left cheek.

"Compound?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, "There's people down here?"

"Yeah," Britt stifled a laugh, "I think Eris would like their style."

Britt looked to me, her bright eyes locking with mine. I couldn't help the fact that Eric was the first person that popped into my head: _Dauntless_.

"What do these people call themselves?" Quinn stole my question.

"I don't know," Britt shrugged, "but by the way they act and what they say, etc. I'm thinking they're Dauntless."

My heart flipped. I tasted bile. Dauntless? Was Britt trying to tell us that she had just stumbled across the Dauntless compound?! I sure hoped she was wrong, but from reading _Divergent_ and seeing the movie, I recognized this place too much. My stomach churned and all color drained from my face. I got flashbacks of Eric jumping out my father's closet and scaring me.

"Eris?" Quinn waved her hand in front of my face and snapped me back to reality, "You still in there?"

"Oh yeah," I shook my head, " _Es tut mir leid_."

"Eris, I thought you'd be excited!" Britt's grin faded, "You love the Dauntless!"

"I know," I replied, "but not so much anymore, considering one of them is my…" I racked my brain for the right word. I didn't want to say 'babysitter', but there really was no other option. "My babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Britt raised an eyebrow, "Eris, are you serious?"

"Talk to Mike about that!" I protested, "but yeah, one of them is my dad's old high school friend. I got a lot to tell you."

So I explained everything: how the four guys were catching up while I was cowering in my room, how I had felt so freaking uncomfortable showering, how Eric had jump-scared me, and I ended where I walked out the door this morning.

"Just kill me already!" I finished. I plopped down on my butt, and that's how I discovered we were standing on concrete. Pain shot up my back, but I ignored it.

Britt and Quinn were left speechless.

"Eric-?" Quinn managed and sat down in front of me, crossing her legs, "of all people?"

"That explains why my dad turned out the way he did," I mumbled, staring at my lap and twirling a piece of hair on my pointer finger.

"Is he really that bad?" Britt sat down and shifted next to me, a little closer than needed. She's always had a problem with personal space, even back in middle school. That's just her way of joking around, or being serious as hell. I don't even know.

I sighed, rethinking what I had just said, "Well I guess he isn't _terrible_ , but he certainly is a jackass."

"I bet," Quinn said, "So can we leave?"

"It's probably best if we do," I said.

"Oh come on!" Britt pouted, "So what if Eric's here? Big deal! We'll avoid the fuckwad at all costs."

I laughed at the name Britt had called Eric, mainly because it was totally miles from being false, but my grin quickly faded and my expression became stern again.

"You don't get it," I said, "Eric is ruthless. If he catches us, I don't even want to think about what he'll do to us."

"Rape party!" Quinn joked. Britt chuckled, but I shuddered, thinking about when Eric had jump-scared me, and how his eyes had searched my body this morning. Had that been intentional, or was he shunning himself for doing that?

"Hey, Eris," Quinn touched my shoulder. I looked up at her, "It's ok. We're just joking."

"I know," I swallowed, "I know. I just-" I cut myself off by choking on my words. Honestly, I really wanted to spy around here, just for the thrill of it. But Eric was my main concern. If I knew for sure he wasn't here, I'd be running in the cafeteria right now holding up a sign that said "Hey! I'm a target!".

"Well, can we come back another time?" Britt asked, eyeing both Quinn and I.

"Absolutely," I replied, "I'm really sorry, guys."

"That's fine," Quinn replied, "Yeah, don't feel bad. I think it's for the best, because I really still want my favorite cousin alive."

I grinned, but again, it quickly faded. I looked down. I really felt bad about disappointing my friends, but I was just so paranoid about Eric. I knew he had left the house a while ago, and was definitely in this compound, possibly meters away from us, maybe even on the other side of one of the walls here, eavesdropping. I just couldn't bare to be caught. I reached in my back pocket, and silenced my phone.

"Wait," I said, and looked at Britt, "Did you by chance see a guy here about in his early 20's, about 6'1", blonde hair, neck tattoos, and two facial piercings on the left side of his forehead?"

I knew that was probably a lot to process for Britt, but at this point, I really didn't care.

Britt didn't respond for a count of ten.

"Actually," she raised her eyebrows, "I did! He's one of the instructors. Really strict, he is. I can't believe he didn't see my extended middle finger."

"You flipped him off?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I did!" Britt exclaimed, "I sat on one of the ceiling railings for about ten minutes until my middle finger went numb."

I facepalmed.

"Is that Eric?" Quinn asked me, ignoring Britt.

"Exactly him," I replied.

"Wow," Britt shook her head, "How in the name of God did you handle that... _thing_?"

"I slept half the time," I replied, "with my door locked."

"So are we going or not?" Quinn broke in, "I'm sorry, but I'm getting really uncomfortable sitting here. I feel like we're being watched."

"What the heck?" I stood up, and rubbed my back.

"You sure about going in here, Eris?" Britt rose to her feet as well, "If you're worried about getting in trouble-"

"Zip it," I interrupted, "Don't make me change my mind."


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions, Decisions

I already dress like a Dauntless, so I was in the clear. Britt and Quinn? Not so much.

I was able to walk out in the open and be perfectly unnoticed, but Quinn and Britt had to stay hidden. They were dressed far from being Dauntless. A few times I would look back at them and laugh. They would flip me off, but I would flip them off right back. I think that kind of crap is normal around here. My heartbeat sped up and my stomach churned with butterflies. I scanned the cafeteria for Eric, but I saw no one, or my vision was off. I adjusted my glasses. This is WAY too easy.

Eventually, I felt bad for Quinn and Britt, so I snuck them out of the cafeteria and into the initiate dormitory. I was shocked no one was in here, but I wasn't complaining. The beds were all in a line, five on one side and five on the other. I was also shocked to see everything was out in the open: the toilets, showers, everything. Don't they get _any_ privacy in this place?

"What's going on?" Britt asked suspiciously.

"Why is everything in the open?" Quinn asked, looking around the room.

"Don't know," I replied, "But we can't have you walking around Dauntless headquarters in those outfits."

Quinn and Britt looked down at their clothes.

"Yeah…" Quinn said.

"Don't worry," I swished my hand, leaving electricity behind, "Under the power of Magical Disasters, you'll look dauntless in no time!"

I clapped my hands, and in a flash, I changed my friends' looks completely.

Britt wore black ripped jeans that hugged her thighs, spiked ankle boots with slight heels, and a plain black T-shirt that hung below her butt. Her brown curls had been parted over to the side, and were now tousled and streaked with black. Her eyes were lined with black pencil.

Quinn wore black leather leggings, and a low-cut dark plaid T-shirt, and high boots. Her eyelids shone with smoky eyeshadow, and her lip was pierced. Her blonde hair was straightened, and streaked with brown.

"Oh god," Quinn gave me a look of pure disgust, "Tell me this isn't permanent."

"It's not," I replied, grinning, "It will fade off in two hours."

"I guess that's not bad," Quinn replied, "but was the lip piercing really necessary?"

"These jeans are suffocating my ass!" Britt complained, her hands on the backs of her thighs.

"Oh grow up!" I snapped, "You heard me. Two hours. You'll live."

"I don't know," Britt replied, "That's a lot of work…"

I rolled my eyes and started toward the door, "We might want to GTFO before the initiates come in."

"Good idea," Quinn started after me, Britt following behind, wincing.

"Can you loosen these jeans?" Britt whispered, "Another two minutes in these, and my ass ain't going to have a crack anymore!"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter and slide down on the wall, my hand on my forehead and my abs aching. Quinn just gave Britt a look that said nothing more but "What the actual hell?".

"In that case," I recovered from my fit of hysterics, "No."

Britt growled, and slapped me upside the head.

"You'll mess up my ponytail!" I pouted and smoothed down my hair.

"You try wearing these shits!" Britt hissed.

"Guys!"

Quinn's icy eyes were now filled with seriousness, and they slowly crept across the room. I saw the reflection of what she was eyeing: a tall man. "I think I see Eric."

I looked in the direction she was looking, and lone behold, Eric himself strode across the cafeteria, weaving through tables filled with wild Dauntless members. I cursed.

"What?!" Britt hissed, "I don't want that faggot seeing me in these!" She pulled her T-shirt down farther.

"Your butt is covered," Quinn replied, "Now shush."

"Damnit," I whispered, "we need to leave!"

"No shit!" Britt replied sarcastically.

"Where do we go?" Quinn asked.

"Far away from here!" I replied, "now move!"

We managed to escape the cafeteria without being seen, and we thought we were heading back to the net but we were dead wrong. Somehow, we ended up on a floor _above_ the cafeteria, where the apartments are. Initiates don't dwell up here...instructors do.

"Where the hell are we?" Quinn breathed out.

"Goddamnit!" Britt kicked the wall.

"Apartments," I muttered, "Guys, this is where the instructors stay. We need to get out of here!"

We rushed for the stairs, but skidded to a stop when we heard heavy footsteps hitting each stair in a continuous pattern. We all cursed.

"Now what?" Quinn squeaked.

"Closest apartment," Britt said, "now."

I was about to protest, but I didn't even bother after Britt grabbed Quinn and I and pushed us into the closest apartment to the stairs. It was labeled FOUR. I had no clue what that meant but I didn't have time to think about it.

Britt locked the door behind us. Thankfully, it looked that no one was here. What were the odds? The room was fairly big. Whoever stayed here must be an important instructor.

"Hide," Britt instructed.

"Where?" Quinn panicked.

"Anywhere!" I broke in, and dove under the queen-sized bed. Thankfully, since I am so small, I can still fit under beds depending on how big they are. It was a tight fit, but I was able to make do. Quinn somehow managed to fit next to me also. Britt didn't bother. She ran into the closet and shut the door behind her. I was a little worried at that. The closet would be the first place I would look if I were the owner of this place. I drew in some air and held it. I glanced at Quinn. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. I didn't blame her.

For one thing, this room could belong to Eric.


	9. Chapter 9: Friend andor Foe

A few moments later I heard someone stop outside the door. I felt tension. I heard the knob click, once, twice. I heard a male's voice curse. Thankfully, it didn't belong to Eric. This voice sounded younger, but slightly deeper. I guessed the owner of the voice was probably somewhere between 18-20, right about Eric's age, but a little younger. Quinn and I exchanged glances. Britt had locked the door. Now whoever that was probably knew for a fact that someone was in here.

A minute passed, before I heard the door open. I saw black shoes hit the floor. My heartbeat was so loud I was sure he could hear it. I bit my lip and thought about Britt in the closet.

" _Don't you dare go into your closet,"_ I thought, " _or hell goes down."_

Too afraid to even move, I glanced over at Quinn, who seemed paralyzed. She was so good at keeping still that I actually forgot she wasn't a statue. My hands were placed on the sides of my head, and my nails dug into my hair. I seriously wished Colin was here at the moment.

Colin.

Aww, man! He never actually told me when he would be able to come back from Stones of Solarization. I hoped he hadn't went to the house and discovered me not there. If that was so, he'd come looking for me. Chances are, he wouldn't think to check the Dauntless compound. But with Colin, I can never know for sure.

I felt someone poke my arm. I jumped, but quickly recovered to see it was only Quinn. I silently breathed out.

"Is Four his name?" she mouthed, barely making a sound.

I knit my eyebrows, but then remembered the word engraved onto the door. Yeah, I guess it was. I nodded, shrugging slightly. Four. What, one-three were taken?

My senses sharpened when Four suddenly stepped right next to his bed, his feet inches from my waist. I tucked in my lips and suddenly got phonophobia, and it didn't help when I saw Four open his closet. It took all my willpower not to shout.

At first, nothing happened. I thought everything would be fine, but I had to bite my lip with all my might when I managed to witness Four whip out his pistol, and aim it toward the corner of his closet. I heard a click as he took it off safety mode.

"Hands where I can see them," he demanded.

He had found Britt.

"Hold the hell up," Britt replied. I cautiously peeked out from under the bed, and managed to see up to Four's knees, but Britt, I could see perfectly. Thankfully, her hands were in the air, and she wasn't like Ashley at the moment, who would never take this situation seriously in a heartbeat.

"I'm not a threat!" Britt continued.

"We'll see about that," Four forcefully grabbed Britt's arm and yanked her out of the closet. Britt glared irritatedly and rubbed her arm where Four had grabbed her. He held his gun to Britt's head. "Against the wall."

"Hell no!" Britt replied.

"Against the wall," Four raised his voice and spaced out the words. I was scared now at his tone of voice, so I kept reminding myself that it could be so much freaking worse. That didn't help much.

Britt sighed, and backed up into the cream-toned wall. She pressed her back against it.

"Arms up," Four took a big step forward, refusing to take his gun down.

Britt's eyes widened in shock and confusion, but she did as she was told. Four put his gun into his belt pocket. It was still off safety mode. He started toward Britt, who must have realized what was going on, because she hugged her chest and turned protectively to her side.

"Oh hell no!" she shouted.

I cringed. I felt Quinn's shaky breathing against the back of my neck. Her breaths were cold.

"You do as I tell you!" Four shouted back. He grabbed Britt's wrists and forced them above her head. Since her wrists were so small, and Four was so much stronger than her, he was able to pin both of her wrists with one hand. With the other, he patted her down on both sides, his hand searching for weapons. Britt's body flinched at each touch, and her glare grew stronger, but she didn't fight back. My eyes met hers, and I prayed she got the mental message I sent her:

" _He's just searching you for weapons, not raping you!"_

If she did get it, I don't think she cared.

When Four was finished searching her, he held her by her shoulders and pressed them against the wall. I could tell by the gleam in Britt's eyes that it hurt. The veins in Four's hands bulged.

"Now calm down," Four's voice was hard, "and turn around."

"No," Britt replied, her expression remaining the same, "screw off."

I saw her slowly edging her hand behind her back, probably to get rid of her phone, which I assumed was in her back pocket. Good thing I had silenced mine. I was sure I probably had a bunch of texts from Colin or my father or Mike and Scott. No time to answer them now.

I saw a flash of green behind Britt's back, and her hips seemed to relax a little. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've had enough of your shit," Four snapped between gritted teeth, and he yanked Britt away from the wall. Before he could make her turn around, she kneed in him in the stomach.

"Put your hands on me and I'll make you regret it!" she snapped.

Four didn't seemed harmed by her knee, but his hand did clutch his abdomen slightly. He smirked.

"I'm searching you for weapons," he grabbed Britt again, his smirk disappearing instantly, "If you're not a threat to Dauntless, you shouldn't mind."

Before Britt could respond, Four slammed Britt into the wall, her face to the side. Four again pinned her wrists to her back, and patted her up and down, starting with her ankles, and then ending at her waist. He didn't bother with Britt's back pockets, though he did lift up her T-shirt and check there.

Four finished searching her, and he grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and threw her against his bed. He pulled out his gun again and pointed it at her forehead. Britt's trembling ankles were inches from me. I prayed Four couldn't see me. I was also a little pissed that Four was being so violent against Britt. Was he really trying to make a sexual point to her?

"State your name and business here," Four said lowly, "I won't hesitate to shoot."

"Britt," Britt replied, her voice not showing a hint of fear, "and we're sort of hiding from someone."

"What do you mean _we_?" Four questioned.

I heard Britt curse.

"There's more of you?" Four raised his eyebrows, and I backed up further underneath the bed. I motioned for Quinn to back up as well.

Britt remained silent, and Four cursed and marched up to his bed, pushing Britt out of the way. I saw his knee touch the ground, and he peeked under the bed. He made direct eye contact with me and my joints buckled into place.

"Now how-?" he shook his head, "Get out and stand."

Quinn and I did as told, and we put our hands behind our heads. Britt looked at us worriedly. Four looked at all of us, then stopped at Quinn and I.

"I take it you're with Britt?" he raised an eyebrow.

We nodded sheepishly. I saw Britt cringe when he called her by her name.

Four nodded, "Names, now."

"Quinn," Quinn said.

"Eris." I added.

"Quinn, Britt, and Eris," Four echoed, and approached Quinn and I. I couldn't help but glare. I didn't like Four. I could sense protagonism energy out of him, but he sure wasn't showing it. I also knew that Four hated Eric, and the fact that Eric was my babysitter _and_ my dad's old friend, wasn't going to help much.

"You know," Four eyed me, "another instructor here mentioned an Eris earlier."

"Is that so?" I replied, "Does that instructor happened to be named Eric?"


	10. Chapter 10: Crap Happens

Four's eyes gleamed with surprised hatred.

"How did you know that?" he asked, taking a step closer to me, purposely emphasizing how much taller and stronger is than me.

I gulped and didn't reply, but somehow held eye contact with him.

"I just know his name," I finally said.

"Likely story," Without batting an eye, Four whipped out his pistol, and shot me in ankle. Pain shot up my leg and I shouted. Quinn shouted. I crumpled to the floor under the mercy of the Dauntless instructor, my hands clutching my agnoic ankle.

"NO!" Quinn screamed, "YOU BASTARD, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

I heard another voice pulse through the room, and I could barely make it out as Eric's, buried under the ringing in my ears. The room seem to spin, but the only thing I could focus on was the pain in my ankle and all the blood I was probably losing. I clutched my ankle, and crimson liquid streaked through my fingers. I felt muscle and torn flesh right above my boot.

I managed to hear everything go silent. Everyone turned in Eric's direction.

"Who the hell are these girls?" Eric motioned to Britt and Quinn, who stood motionless.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering," Four replied, "though they say their names are Britt and Quinn."

Why did he leave out me? Like I cared. I preferred it this way, because since Eric is here, my ass is stomped.

"Well Britt and Quinn," Eric snapped, "you may leave politely or we kill you. The choice is yours."

"There's a third one," Four grabbed my arm and hauled me up. I kept my head down to hide my burning cheeks. My ankle throbbed. If Four gripped me any tighter, his fingers would snap my bone.

"She says her name's Eris," Four held me up by my arm, showing no compassion or empathy. How could he be meaner than Eric?

I glanced up, and swore I saw Eric's expression soften, but his eyes remained cold.

"Do you know her?" Four asked, noticing his sudden change in expression, "Dhe told me she only knew your name."

"She knows more than that," Eric replied, stepping forward, "I'll take her."

"You sure?" Four asked, "I didn't check her for weapons."

I heard hatred in Four's voice, but it didn't seem to be directed at me.

"Positive," Eric shot back, "You lead these two to the exit-" He motioned to Britt and Quinn, "-I'll take care of Eris." He glared at me. I didn't respond, but looked down again. I felt blood tickle the top of my foot.

"Can't she stand?" Eric questioned Four.

"I shot her," Four replied, like he regretting nothing.

 _Nothing._

Eric raised his eyebrows, "You're a dipshit."

"She lied," Four raised his voice, "I warned them I'd shoot, too."

Britt opened her mouth to protest, probably to say that he had only warned her. But Quinn and I had been right there. Four would assume we'd know the same rules apply, and so would Eric.

Eric didn't seem to have a response, but I still knew he highly disapproved of what happened. He disapproved of Four shooting me, interrogating me. I think he might know that it's him my friends and I are running from. I felt a pang of guilt that made the pain in my ankle worse.

I felt Four reluctantly hand me over to Eric. Eric's grip was might tighter and stronger, but less cruel. I winced a little. My bangs fell in my face, and I was startled when I saw a pool of blood that stained the hardwood surface. How much had I lost?

I wasn't able to see what Four was planning on doing with my friends, but he was told to lead them to the exit. I prayed they didn't get hurt...like me.

Eric closed the door behind him, and silence took me in. Eric had slung my arm over his shoulder, so my feet dragged behind me. It was my responsibility to keep my ankle up, and it hurt horribly. Blood dripped behind me, and I lost a few chunks of flesh. It only took a few seconds for Eric to reach the stairs, considering Four's apartment was so close to the stairs. My weight felt heavier.

"I'm...in trouble...aren't I?" I managed.

(Strange "first words"? I think not.)

I think Eric must have thought I was about to pass out from blood loss, which was probably true. My eyelids grew heavy and my vision lost focus. I was barely aware that Eric had swept me into his arms, one hand over my back and the other wrapped behind my knees.

"You bet," he replied, and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11: Serum

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Eric having to carry me down the stairs...carry me. Why?!

I honestly don't even know how I ended up where I am, lying on a hospital bed with a swirling migraine. My eyes remained closed. I didn't have the strength to open them, nor did I want to. In fact, every bone in my body felt like lead, and my blood like hardening steel. I was sure I was a mess, my hair and makeup probably wrecked, but for once that wasn't my biggest care. My biggest care was...how long have I been out?

About five minutes later, I heard some voices in the room, like murmuring. I wasn't able to make out anything said, but something told me that one of the voices belonged to...Four? Groggily, I opened my eyes a little, and was able to make out two figures standing at the foot of the bed. One appeared to be a nurse. She was a decently tall black woman, with short black hair that was flipped up at the ends. The other figure was Four. Why is he here?

"Oh! She's awake!" the nurse exclaimed, and walked over to me. Four just eyed me, and quickly looked away. Too bad I didn't have the strength to glare. "How do you feel?"

I tried to reply, but the only sound that came out was something between a groan and a scream. The hell?

The nurse nodded, as if she understood something I didn't. She placed a hand on my forehead. My cheeks flushed when I realized how sweaty I was.

"That medication will make you a little groggy afterwards," she said, feeling my cheeks.

I somewhat perked up at the word 'medication'.

"What medication?" I managed, and tried to sit up, but winced when pain shot through my skull.

"No, don't sit up," the nurse gently placed my head back on the pillow, "The migraine will go away eventually if you keep your head still."

"Why do I have a migraine?" I asked, "and what's the medication you gave me?"

"The medicine was meant to keep you out," the nurse replied, "I understand you had already passed out from blood loss, but we didn't want you waking back up while I was stitching your wound."

"You removed the bullet, correct?" Four broke in, looking up at the nurse. I saw no consideration in his eyes, but I did see some protectiveness...what?

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"I did," the nurse and Four ignored my comment, which kind of pissed me off. I dug my nails into the sheets.

"Now," the nurse stood up and straightened her white jacket, "I'll just leave you two alone while that medicine wears off."

I nodded slightly. Wait...you _two_?

" _He's the one who shot me!"_

I wanted to say, but I held my tongue. Four couldn't hurt me here, not with nurses nearby...or so I think.

The nurse calmly exited the room, leaving me alone with Four. I laid my head back on the pillow and breathed out. I felt awkward under silence. I tucked my lips into a line and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe I could fall asleep…

"I'm sorry for shooting you," Four broke the silence sternly.

I sat up a little, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head.

"Why?" I knit my eyebrows as Four approached the side of the bed, staring down at me. He didn't look sorry, but he looked concerned.

"I shot you," Four replied, "Ugh, listen. The reason I-"

"Don't even," I cut him off, "It's fine, I guess. You don't have to explain anything."

"Well it's not fine," he snapped, "I shot you."

"I'll be alright," I rubbed my temples.

But Four wouldn't take no for an answer.

He cursed, and marched over to some kind of freezer in the corner. He then pulled out a crystal blue ice pack off of a shelf. Without even bothering to warm it up at least a little, he marched back over to me and firmly placed it on my forehead. My skin jumped, and my lungs expanded when I gasped.

"Oh shit!" I gasped, clawing at the mattress, "That's hella cold!"

"Suck it up," Four shot back, "It will warm up eventually."

"Eventually!" I squeaked, but Four placed a finger on my lips. He shushed me, and kept on shushing me, like how a mother would calm her sobbing child (or father in this case), except in a strict fashion. I widened my eyes in shock and tucked my lips in. I was seriously tempted to bite his finger, but I felt that that would just add fuel to his fire. I didn't want to add fuel to his fire. I felt it was fueled up enough.

About a minute had passed, and I was actually starting to grow tired again. The ice pack had warmed up, just like Four had said it would. The coolness of the frosty gelatin inside soothed my headache. It felt amazing. Four removed his finger from my lips and stopped shushing me, though he still held the ice pack on my forehead.

"I got it," I said softly, and lifted an arm and placed it on the ice pack, next to Four's hand.

"You sure?" he asked, but he removed his hand anyway.

I gripped the ice pack, and nodded. My migraine was doing a lot better now. I also felt more hyped up now that whatever-that-medication-was was fading off, though tired. Get what I mean?

"What about my ankle?" I asked.

As if on cue, the nurse walked back into the room and grinned.

"How thoughtful of you, Four," she awed.

How the hell was this a _Dauntless_ nurse?

I swear to God I saw Four's cheeks heat up, but he stood up and turned away before I got a good look at him. He faced the nurse, away from me.

"Whatever," he snorted, "I need to get back to training initiates."

With that, he swiftly left, leaving the scent of sweat and cologne behind him.


	12. Chapter 12: Spell the Word Secret

"So about your ankle," the nurse continued, "the wound was minor and easy to fix considering we caught it right away. But, it is still fresh, so it will take time to heal."

I groaned at the sound of that.

"How long?" I asked.

"A few weeks at the most," the nurse replied, gently pulling up the covers at the end of the bed to expose my feet.

I drew in a breath at that, "I take it I won't be able to walk?"

"Well no," the nurse laughed a little like that was the dumbest question she'd ever heard, "unless you're a fairy or something."

My heart flipped at the word "fairy". I'm an enchantress, does that count? Yeah, I'd need my hoverboard to fly, and that might hurt my ankle a little, but why not? It's better than walking. Maybe I can also experiment with some other forms of flight like...summoning storm clouds under my feet? I've never tried that before, but it'd be worth a go.

"You ok?" the nurse snapped me out of my thoughts. She looked at me under her glasses, her chocolatey eyes skirting mine.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding, "I'm fine."

It still hurt to nod, but not as bad now. The nurse didn't look like she believed me. I swallowed.

My wounded foot was bare, and it was wrapped in thin white gaws. I couldn't feel it. I couldn't move it. The gaws felt soft and tickly for the most part, but near where I was shot, it felt hard and dry. I sat up a little, my hand still on the ice pack. I saw the gaws were dyed a rotted crimson…my blood.

"If you stitched it," I said, "how did I bleed so much?"

"You didn't," the nurse replied, unhooking the metal piece which held them together. She started unraveling them. "But you sure lost a lot before and while we stitched you. We had to clean your ankle afterwards."

"But it was just a gunshot," I replied, my heartbeat speeding up as I felt the gaws loosen up around my ankle, "You're acting like a lion bit me."

"Do you know how serious gunshots are?" the nurse questioned, a little more strictly, "Especially to enchantresses?"

My blood ran cold and a wave of terror swept through my body. I swear to God my heart stopped.

I drew in a shaky breath, "How did you know?"

"I could see it in you," the nurse replied, removing the gaws completely and setting them aside in a snowy white clump. The air felt cold on my ankle, and where the gaws were, my skin had paled and checkered imprints were sculpted on my skin.

"How?" I demanded, my voice angry.

"Well first of all," the nurse answered, looking up at me, "those eyes of yours give you away."

I blinked. That's right...the irises of an enchantress are always an unnatural color. If they aren't...the color is hella bold. My eyes are a deep poison green. Just a solid color, no access blues or anything in a normal human iris. They're just flat green. My other friends' eyes are like that, too.

"How do you _know_ enchantresses exist, is what I'm asking," I questioned.

"I think any average person would know they exist," she answered, "not to mention the reports Eric gave me on how you acted had me wondering."

I cursed when she mentioned Eric. I sighed, and leaned forward on my elbows and pinched the bridge of my nose. I shut my eyes and tried to regain my thoughts as I felt my migraine creeping back into my skull.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"He does not," the nurse replied.

"Well don't freaking tell anyone."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"If another soul here finds out, I swear to God-"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"How should I know?!" I lashed out. My head throbbed but I didn't care. "How should I know you haven't shouted out my dignity to the entire goddamn compound?!"

"Calm down," the nurse replied sternly, "I don't want to have to put you out again. And no, I have no reason to and I have nothing against you or your friends. I would never do such a thing."

I growled and took hard, steady breaths to calm myself.

"Just if you're wondering," the nurse coaxed, but I didn't dare to make eye contact, "Your friends are fine. Four led them safely to the exit and they are away from the compound. But I would get back to them if I were you. They're probably worried sick."


	13. Chapter 13: Spilled

The nurse had insisted that I walk on crutches, just until I'm close enough to the exit where I can summon my hoverboard.

Thankfully, she lent me a pair to use, and she told me I can just leave them by the net. I didn't have to worry about returning them.

Now, walking on crutches in the Dauntless compound was embarrassing as hell, so I chose to just limp instead. But yeah, I am smart enough to know to use the crutches until I was a decent distance away from the medical area. I then made sure I was completely out of sight, and snapped my fingers. I teleported them to the net, so it would look like I used them the entire way. I'm just that awesome.

A few people saw me limping and asked what was wrong. I just told them I had twisted my ankle while jogging. I got a few strange looks, but revealing that Four had shot me for lying would be the _last_ thing I'd want to do.

Luckily, it was training hour, so I was able to travel through the cafeteria without being noticed, though I still felt like I was being watched. I stopped and turned around multiple times out of paranoia, and my senses refused to dullen. I just cursed and continued walking, or, limping.

I made it safely to the net area, and just like I intended, the crutches lay neatly propped against the wall. I winced and looked down at my ankle, which was no longer bare. (Yes, the nurse had given me back my shoe and sock.) The stitches were still tight, but I couldn't help feeling they would come undone if I added any more weight to it. I swallowed and looked on both sides of me.

Once I was sure no one was watching, I summoned my lightning hoverboard again. It slipped under my feet, and I grinned. My ankle throbbed, but I would have to experiment with it later. I needed to get the hell out.

I was about to launch through the hole, when I heard a voice:

"Nice bolt."

I gasped and whirled to the side, my hoverboard whirling with me, humming. Pain tore through my wound. To my horror and shock, Four himself approached from the dim blue lighting of the hallway, a big smirk plastered on his face. I swear my heart was trying to pulverize my ribs. My breath caught in my throat and my hoverboard crackled.

I was busted.

"Well-?" Four stepped forward. I didn't like the gleam in his eye.

"W-Who's side are you on?" was all I could say. I tried to sound fearless and determined, but I don't think I quite pulled that off.

"Who cares about sides?" Four shrugged casually and stepped even closer toward me. I was seriously tempted to just fly out of here and leave forever, but I know for a fact that Four would rattle out on me, and I'd be a thousand times screwed. Not to mention I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to see Eric again sometime, depending on his schedule, and I really am not ready for him to know I'm an enchantress...yet.

"Fine," I sighed, "You win."

"Not so fast," he warned me, "I'd like to see how that hoverboard works."

He stood below me now (considering I'm about five feet in the air), and reached up to tap my lightning bolt, but I stopped him just in time. I leaned down and grabbed his wrist, which added pressure to my ankle, which pained me.

"Please don't," I simply said.

Four raised an eyebrow, "Then tell me how it's a lightning bolt."

I tucked in my lips and looked down, but I refused to let go of his wrist. To my surprise, he didn't fight back or twist my ass off my hoverboard or whatever. Something is not right...

Four looked up at me, getting a different angle of my face. I prayed he couldn't see it burning. I could practically feel the amusement in his eyes.

"Is there something I don't know?" he asked.

I didn't respond.

"Is there knowledge about you," he continued, "that I don't have?"

"Well," a comeback bubbled inside of me, and a grin tugged at the corners of my mouth, "I got a, get the hell out of my face you can have."

Four knit his eyebrows.

"I got a, back your ass up you can have," I continued.

"Enough!" Four snapped, but I just laughed a little.

"Why?" I smirked, "Can't handle a 15 year old?"

Four didn't respond at first, but his lip curled, and he snatched his wrist out of my grip.

"Smart one, hm?" he questioned, and without any warning, he tapped my lightning bolt, and I made no move to stop him.


	14. Chapter 14: Ain't no Magic

Lightning danced around Four's finger, and shot up his arm, his face, until it covered his whole body in glowing streaks. He shouted and jumped back. I honestly didn't know weather to laugh, scream, or run. No doubt he knew about my powers now, but I _am_ glad he found out the hard way.

I kept a straight face as Four examined his bloody finger. His face was etched with scratches that dripped crimson fluids. The lightning had definitely done damage, and I was proud of it.

"Karma's rough, huh?…" I muttered coldly, which that I was _not_ proud of. At Swords and Dust, we were always taught to never seek revenge, because nothing good is ever gained of it. I couldn't help but agree. But this is karma, sweet karma in full splendid action.

Four raised an eyebrow and looked up at me.

"What type of enchantress magic is this?" he asked me, a knowing smile on his face. I could tell he was fighting to keep it there. With fierce pleasure, I knew he was in pain. I felt it.

"I didn't realize the Dauntless were all into fantasies," I raised an eyebrow, trying my best to sound convincing. I slowly lowered myself to the ground, and without thinking I landed. My hoverboard disintegrated, and pain screamed in my wounded ankle.

 _Aw, shit…_

To my own shock, Four didn't seem to notice, and/or care. He just glared down at me, his coffee-colored eyes gleaming with gluttony and pride. I hated it. I just wanted to freaking punch him so bad. I wanted to transform and strike him numb, burn him. My negative feelings for him were boiling now, and if I didn't act soon, they would overflow.

"Now, I'm no Candor," he said, grabbing my wrist tightly, "but I know a liar when I see one."

Before I could take another breath, Four twisted my arm and pinned it behind my back. He pulled me close to him so his breath tickled my ear. But I wasn't scared. I was far from being scared. I just felt uncomfortable with an older boy so close to me...and a straight look down my shirt, though barely any cleavage was showing.

"Now," he gripped my arm tighter, and a whimper escaped my lips, "Tell me...are you an enchantress?"

I grimaced in fear when I saw his foot inching closer to my wounded ankle, but I didn't dare move it away.

"If I say yes," I snapped, "will you leave me alone?"

Four just smirked and let go of me. I rubbed my arm.

"Now don't tell a soul," I snapped, "or I swear on the cross of Jesus...I will track you down and I will kill you."

Four just laughed.

"You-?" he laughed, "kill me?"

This made me mad.

"Then I guess you shouldn't be worried," I remarked, forming my hoverboard again and zipping toward the exit, "about weather you'll wake up tomorrow or not."

With that, I flew back into the light of day, which temporarily whited out my vision and I blinked a few times. Wind whipped my ponytail around, and I could still feel the ghost of where Four had grabbed me. I tried to shake the feeling off, but it was near impossibility.

I soared up into the clear blue sky, (which I did not approve of) and above the puffy white clouds. They brushed against my skin, and I shivered. When I made it above them, I willed up some magic in me, and fired dark bolts of energy onto the clouds, and darkness spread like Ebola (wonderful comparison!).

The temperature rose to 73. The humidity level rose, and the sky grew black. The clouds turned ominous under me, and I had to shift in between them to keep the sun from beating onto my back. I put my hand on it, and I felt heat.

When more clouds joined the sky and thunder echoed, I screamed of anger, finally able to release it. How could I have been so stupid? I just willingly told Four I was an enchantress, and now he probably knows about Quinn and Britt, too! Ugh, damn! Why am I such a dumbass?

I leaned down and sat on my hoverboard, my feet dangling above the clouds. I wasn't afraid of falling. I knew the clouds would catch me. But I _was_ afraid of Four now, which I shunned myself for. I shouldn't be afraid of a mortal, but I am. He knows, and I have no clue who he's going to tell, whether it be Eric or the nurse or the entire compound. I'm probably dead, and so are my friends.

I sit, my thoughts shooting around my head like air particles, until a clap of thunder snaps me back to reality. I sighed, and reached in my pocket for my phone, but felt nothing.

"Oh hell no," I muttered to myself, standing up and searching my entire self for my phone, but found nothing.

"Damnit!" I stomped my good foot, which hurt my right foot a little. I couldn't believe it.

I left my own cellphone, containing all my personal information, in the Dauntless compound.

I cursed and anger cooked in my gut again. Now, I had no way to contact Britt or Quinn, or even Mike, Scott, or Vincent. Surely, they were worried sick. Well, I guess it's time to head home and be scolded and yelled at for not showing up. I still didn't even know how long I had been out for in the medical area. Hopefully, it had only been a few hours and not much of life has passed by. I mean, it had to be something like high noon, with how the sun beat down on me when I exited the compound, and the sudden heat of day.

It had to be, I couldn't have been out longer than a few hours…


	15. Chapter 15: When Emotion Returns

Warm rain beaded in my hair, giving it a dull shine as I made my way to the front door of my house. My sweater was dampened and it stuck to my skin. I constantly was having to pull it away, mainly from my chest area. My father's car wasn't in the driveway, but the garage door was wide open. Funny, I swore it was closed. That's when I got the sense that something was seriously wrong. I stopped and took a breath.

The pavement shaded when raindrops made contact, and the wind was starting to pick up. I shivered, despite the heat. I had caused this storm. It had approached out of nothing. Hopefully, the boys would take that as a sign that I was okay...but in some scenarios, they're dumb as hell.

I had to _walk_ up to the door, so my father would be oblivious to my ankle wound, and it hurt SO bad, but honestly, I didn't want anyone to know I had been shot in the Dauntless compound. Who knows how my father would take that. Of all honesty though, walking was a challenge. Usually I'd limp, but being the men who care too damn much about my health or whatever, they'd rush out here like I dropped of Ebola.

I inhaled and tried the golden knob. Surprisingly, it opened, and I stepped into my breezeway, the sounds of rain suddenly going silent. My heels made no noise, hence the carpet in my breezeway. I shut the door behind me and secured it, locking it and making sure it was closed all the way. I locked the door that leads into the garage while I was at it, too. Now, the silence paraded a murderous feeling around the room.

I pondered over whether or not to make noise as I walked in, or to knock first, or to sneak in and have them find me in my room, or even to just call from out here until one of them decided to open the door. But of all the crazy-ass options I had come up with, I decided to just walk in and be basic, maybe call once or twice. After all, it's my own home, right?

I turned the knob on the door that led inside, and observed the kitchen and listened for footsteps before shutting it behind me. To my own shock, I heard nothing. No shouts from Mike, no running footsteps from Vincent, and no greetings from Scott, just silence except for the rain hitting the roof and splatting on the windows. Thunder growled at Rothschild.

"Dad?"

No answer.

My breathing sped up, and pain shot through my foot as I stepped inside, but once again, I ignored it. Pain was the last thing I wanted to be showing in the presence of Scott, who I know has a Bachelor's degree in medical school.

"Dad?"

Still no answer.

"Is this a joke?"

I didn't bother taking my boots off before my feet hit the kitchen floor, which is what I'm supposed to do and Scott is constantly lecturing me about it. _Clean freak..._

I listened for the slightest sign of life: breathing, chuckles, footsteps, anything, but the house was totally empty!

 _Maybe they ran some errands or something..._

Before I got the chance to search the dining room, I saw a white piece of paper resting on the counter. My name was the first word, and under it, a series of cursives, and then a signature. It was obviously a letter, but from who? How much of life did I really miss out on?

Assuming no one was here but me, I hopped on my good foot over to the counter, making a racket while doing so, but I didn't care. I looked behind me, and black scuff marks manipulated vicious claw marks on the waxed tile. I gripped the counter with both of my hands to steady myself, and once I was balanced, I picked up the note and skimmed through it, having to pause at some (okay, most) words to analyze the hard-to-read cursive. This note definitely wasn't from one of the guys. The handwriting was much too neat, which made me wish I was never taught to read cursive.

But speaking of the guys after reading it made me want to scream and sob and repeatedly stab my liver. This had to be a joke, this _had_ to be a joke. I reread the letter multiple times, not believing what I'm actually seeing. My breath caught, and my fragile heart broke. My depression returned, and I got this guilt feeling in my stomach.

 _The knife drawer...it's literally right there. I've never self-harmed before, but now wouldn't be such a bad time to start. A few cuts wouldn't hurt, now would it? Maybe a few more, a few more, a few more..._

Tears welled in my eyes and I blinked, letting them flow from me and get a taste of oxygen.

After seeing this note was from the local police department, I crushed it in my shaking fist and roasted it to ashes with red hot flames of both anger and remorse. I growled.

I released my fist and let the fragile little specks drift aimlessly from my palm, onto to the kitchen floor because at this point I don't give a damn about cleanliness. God only knows if I ever will again.

You know, they tell you words can't hurt and only "sticks and stones" can and shit, and I've believed in that phrase for so long. But I'd take sticks and stones over this shit any day. Why do I _deserve_ this? What is _wrong_ with me? Why _not_ me? Why couldn't I have _been_ there?

Regrets swarmed over me like a hoard of yellowjackets, and the guilt and regret I feel now are the stings. Traffic is the poison, and I'm bleeding and dying.

I wailed at the top of my lungs and dropped to my knees, ignoring my bulletwound. What did it matter now, anyway? The pain I feel inside now outweighs a thousand stomach pumps and overdoses. I placed my head in my hands and sobbed intensively, unable to stop. Lightning split the air, and thunder pounded its ghostly fists on the roof. Though I knew it was trying to comfort me, I wouldn't let it. I'm a hollow shell now, and the crust is rock solid. No one, I feel, will ever be able to get through it; not Colin, Eric, Quinn, Britt, Ashley, Danielle, or any teacher at Swords and Dust I could ever have. No, I didn't mention Mike, Vincent, and Scott.

Because according to this letter, they're all dead.


	16. Chapter 16: Cuz I'm Bleeding Out

Eris L. Striker,

With heavy hearts, we regret to inform you about the tragic car crash that your loved ones took part in. A drunk driver, the name unknown, has crashed headfirst into the side of your father's vehicle. Unfortunately, he could not be saved, and he was the first. Mike, being in the passenger's seat, was majorly injured. We had him on life support, and he held on for quite a while. What a trooper. Your family friend, Scott, was the last to go, and he was the one to call 911, though he was thrown into his seat belt shortly after when the van toppled into a ditch. His esophagus was relocated, and he ran out of breath. How this managed to happen later after the accident, remains unknown.

Once again, we are truly sorry for your loss, and our prayers are dedicated to you. Thank Scott, though. He was the one to tell us Vincent had a daughter at home. He informed us that you had another family friend who was coming tonight, a babysitter apparently. So until then, hold on, and be strong. You know they love you :)

Signed,

City of Rothschild Police Dept.

Bullshit.

Being strong is a bunch of bullshit. I've been being strong for too long, and look where it got me! That message is going to haunt me, and me alone. I am an only child, and I don't even have a phone to contact Colin or Quinn with. I am on my own, for now.

But wait, what did they say about a family friend coming tonight? Obviously that family friend is Eric, but what time? God, they have to have a schedule written on paper around here somewhere…

I pulled myself to my feet, well, foot, and hopped over to the fridge. I skimmed through all the papers and work schedules that were pinned onto the fridge by magnets, but I saw nothing of a babysitter schedule.

I was right about to give up, when my eyes fell on a sheet that was labeled at the top: Sitting Hours.

Why the hell would you name Eric's schedule "Sitting Hours"? That's a little dumb, if I must say so myself. Mike must have come up with it, being the jokester and all…

No.

Don't think about them. That will only make your depression worse. But how could it get any worse? Those who don't know the pain of losing the ones you love will never know until it actually happens, and of course, we all know that the ones who don't know are lucky. They will forever be lucky. Some people are just born with it.

I snatched the sheet from the fridge wall, and the magnet fell to the floor and spun like a top for a few seconds before coming to a stop and resting on the down side. I held the paper in my shaking hands, and used all the strength in my left leg to keep me balanced. The panic and sudden despair I felt earlier were dying down now, because this schedule said that Eric was supposed to come at 11:30 tonight. No surprise it was late. The men always enjoyed the night.

I sighed and set the sheet on the melanoid stove next to the fridge. I glanced at the digital clock:

1:21

(Ok, so I had only been out for a few hours. Phew!)

Only ten more hours, ten more hours. I can make it. But having a phone would be nice. Oh god, my phone. What if Four found it? What if a stranger found it? That single device holds all my notes, reminders, personal information...Swords and Dust information. If that device ended up in the wrong hands...I don't even want to think about it.

I swallowed, and dried my tears with the palm of my hand. I'd be fine. Summer only lasted a few months, and before I know it, I'd be back in school and I'd just stay for the entire year. Yes, there are enchantresses who stay the entire year, because I hate to say it, but most enchantresses are orphans. I'm lucky not to be one, because when parents find out about their girls' powers, they usually abandon them, drunk on fear, frustration, or wrath. My father cared enough about me to keep me, despite my supernatural abilities. No surprise, really, though. He's a murderer, and my power was created to kill, to destroy.

Does that explain my depression states? Possibly. Depression is what I've suffered ever since I discovered I was magic. I'll never forget those words my father said to me before I was tested. I remember that day like it was yesterday…

" _Daddy, what if I fall?"_

" _Oh but darling, what if you fly?"_


	17. Chapter 17: Cyclone

I heard a silent swish of light coming from my room, and it startled me out of my thoughts. Though the lighting was was dim, hence the ominous clouds (which I found pleasure in), I was able to make out a patch of sunlight for just a few seconds before it vanished. My skin tingled as I felt a presence.

Colin.

"Cyclone?" Colin's young voice traveled gently to my eardrums, and my heart nearly melted. 'Cyclone' is Colin's nickname for me.

"Colin," I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but I doubt I pulled that off. I steadied myself against the counter.

A few moments later, my 16-year-old boyfriend appeared at my door and eyed me, his copper eyes locking with mine. I love those eyes. They have the gold shades of Apollo himself, but they hold no trickery, only facility. His mop of short chocolate hair was frizzed and tangled. He must have just came from training at Stones of Solarization. He wore his usual fabric blue hoodie, white T-shirt, jeans, and white Jordan's.

"Cyclone," Colin rushed to my aid and took my face in his hands, "I heard about what happened."

I nodded, and my eyes watered again, "How?"

"I stopped by here earlier and saw the letter," he replied, "When I saw you weren't here, I decided I'd come back later, and here you are."

I said nothing.

"I'm so sorry," Colin continued, and he wrapped me into his arms, making my emotions come back. I sobbed into his chest and he let me. He ran his hand through my ponytail and squeezed my waist with his arm. As I cried, I listened to his heartbeat. It beat steadily and slowly.

 _Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum..._

"Don't be," my voice was muffled, "You couldn't have done anything. No soul could have. Death was just meant to be this time."

"As much as death and gore is my thing," Colin replied, "as it is yours, I would like to damn whoever caused you so much pain into hell."

"That's nice of you to say," I looked up at him and put my hands on his chest. His hands fell to my waist, "But revenge is never the right way to go. We need to be the good guys here."

The corner of Colin's mouth twitched, "You're right. I'm sorry."

I half-smiled, "Again, don't be."

Colin chuckled, and crashed his lips into mine, taking my face in his hands again. I didn't hesitate and I kissed him back almost hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I feel like it's been forever since I've seen Colin, and I needed his love _now_ , _now._ He is my medicine, my drug at some points. About what I said about my kryptonite shell? Colin just might be able to break through it, and I just realized that now.

He let go of me.

"I'll stay with you tonight," he brushed my bangs out of my face, "I don't trust leaving you here alone."

"Thank you," I whispered, placing a hand on his neck but slowly removing it. I bit my lip. "I do have a, um, family friend coming later on tonight."

"Cool," Colin replied, "Maybe I could meet him. Her?"

I nodded, "Him. He was a close friend of my father's-" I choked back a sob at the mention of him. "-sorry. But yeah, he was 'hired' as a babysitter for me. Apparently I wasn't trusted to be home by myself late at night."

I think I worded that pretty well.

"A babysitter?" Colin laughed, "Wow…"

"Ugh, it's not my fault," I playfully punched his arm, "But yeah, and Mike sure wouldn't trust me with you."

"He's always hated me," Colin replied, "I never knew why."

I fell silent. I didn't want Mike, Vincent, or Scott involved in any of our conversation. Colin must have felt the same way.

"Well anyway," he said, "who is your family friend?"

I drew in some air.

"His name is Eric," I said, "like... _the_ Eric."

Colin didn't respond at first, but his face slowly twisted.

"No!" he eyed me, "Not the Dauntless leader Eric!"

I nodded sheepishly, and Colin flipped out.

"Dude, are you serious?" he asked.

"Chill, Solar," I laughed, "I've already met him when he came...yesterday."

"Wow," Colin commented, "How was he? Was he like all strict and such?"

"Yeah," I put my hands in my back pocket and rocked on my heels, "and I got a pretty damn crazy story to tell you."

Colin furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm all ears."

So I explained everything again, starting at where the four men were chatting in my kitchen, and ending to where I came home to the note and it took all of my willpower not to cry while speaking. I left out where I was shot. I knew if I cried I would never get anything past me. Though occasionally I did laugh when I explained how Britt, Quinn, and I had snuck into the Dauntless compound and how she had survived the straight-jacket jeans I had on her.

"You're such a jerk," Colin joked.

"You should have heard Britt complaining!" I exclaimed, "Britt wouldn't shut up about her ass!"

I continued explaining, and I ended with, "Goddamnit!" I stomped my foot.

"Ok ok," Colin said, "So some dingbat came along and took your phone?"

"I don't know," I sulked my shoulders a little, "But I'm worried, Colin. All of my personal information is in that phone!"

"Do you have a passcode?" Colin asked.

I shook my head, feeling stupid. How could I have not thought to put a passcode on my phone before I went in the compound to begin with?

"Did you silence it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because that would be pretty damn awkward to have your phone go off to 'Fancy' while sneaking away from the Dauntless."

"That's not my ringtone!"

"Whatever."

I laughed again, and for that short time frame, I had forgotten about my fathers' death and all the shit that had happened in the past day that caused me hell.


	18. Chapter 18: Love me Like you Do

2:30...

4:44...

9:11...

The hours ticked by slowly at first, then soon sped up the longer I was with Colin. It seemed as if all my cares dissolved when I was with him. Though the afternoon was laid-back, I had fun. Colin told me about his training experiences at Stones of Solarization and I shared crazy stories about my year at Swords and Dust (though I have already told like half of them to him, he didn't mind hearing them again). He didn't ask me how my summer was going, though, and I'm glad. This is only the first day of it, and if the summer keeps moving on like this, the next few months are going to _suck_.

I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning, and I honestly haven't really thought about eating until now. My stomach started to hurt and I was starving, but I didn't dare waste any time with Colin.

"What time is it?" I yawned and looked out the window. The sky was a thin indigo, and black clouds from the leftover storm cut the color into strips.

"About 10:30," Colin replied, looking at me. I couldn't help but stare. He looked so handsome in the dark, and his eyes glimmered.

I nodded and thanked him.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Starving," Colin replied, leaning back on the couch. We are in my living room and we have stayed here for hours just talking and spending time with each other. I felt we had a lot to catch up on, though it's only been like a day since we've seen each other.

"Same," I said, "I skipped breakfast this morning."

"Same!" Colin said, "I woke up late and didn't have the freaking time."

"I know right?" I chuckled.

"We have so much in common," Colin awed.

I looked up at him, "And that's a problem because…?"

"I never said it was a problem," Colin protested.

I chuckled and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Whatever. Let's go eat."

Colin and I made our way to my kitchen, and it seemed all the horrible memories flooded back. My eyes fell to the counter, where I had balanced myself earlier, and the floor where I curled up and cried. I looked away. Now was a horrible time to cry. I tried my best not to limp, and I feel I pulled it off pretty well, though I wanted to cry at the pain in my ankle.

"So what time is Eric coming?" Colin asked.

"About 11:30 is what the schedule says," I replied, "We have about an hour."

"Sweet," Colin leaned on the counter and put his hands in his front pockets, "So what should we have?"

I looked up at the ceiling and moved my lips to the side as I pursed them.

"I got an idea," I smirked.

So Colin and I had pizza that night...and we made it the magical way (Yeah, I said that.)

An oven was not needed, for Colin cooked the crust using the natural heat that came from his hands, and we both used levitational magic to spread the cheese and pepperoni on. I can't believe that we both like our pizza the exact same way: cheese, pepperoni, and no sauce. Yeah, no sauce. The sauce is the main reason I hate regular pizza! A lot of people tell me, "If you don't have sauce, it's just dough with cheese and pepperoni!" But all I can say is, "Then doesn't that make pizza dough with sauce, cheese, and pepperoni on it?"

Ha, I'm hilarious…

When it was done, we both sat in the dining room and said prayer before we eat. I prayed for Vincent, Mike, and Scott. A single tear fell, but I quickly wiped it away on the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"So I think we've pretty much talked about everything there is to talk about," I remarked, swallowing my first bite and savoring the spicy cheese flavor left in my mouth.

Colin nodded with his mouth full. He then covered his mouth so he could speak, "I think so, too."

I love the fact that he has manners, unlike a lot of other Olympticons (believe me, I would know).

"Does Eric know about...you know?" Colin asked.

I swear to God my heart stopped at that moment. Oh shit, he _doesn't_ know, and I really don't want him to but I think he's going to find out. I really don't want to see how he would react, and if he would show me the slightest sympathy, I don't want it.

"No," I replied, setting one of my pizza slices down, "No, he doesn't."

Colin didn't respond for a count of five.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

I shrugged and took another bite, my eyes on the table. The dining room had gotten darker, but neither one of us bothered to turn on the light. I think we both kind of like the darkness, considering now I had gotten over my fear of it. Besides, even if I still did have a little bit of nyctophobia, I wouldn't be afraid right now. Colin is with me, and he makes the darkness look comforting. He lights it up.

"I guess I should," I said, "but I don't know how."

"If you don't feel comfortable telling him yet," Colin said, "then don't."

"You're right," I replied, stifling a laugh, "I mean, I don't think I could do it without crying."

"Yeah," Colin grinned his signature joking grin. I envy how he is so positive and started to wonder how we were even together if we're so different, "and crying in front of a high-ranked vicious Dauntless leader would be the last thing you'd want to do."

I nodded, and took another bite. I looked out the window. I could barely make out my sullen reflection in the glass, and the streetlights radiated an exquisite kind of gold. They reminded me of Colin for some reason.

So Colin and I ate in silence, probably lost in our own thoughts. I felt bad for not talking to him, but I'm sure he understands how I'm feeling now: I get in a fight at the Dauntless compound, loose my phone, and come back to find my father and his friends dead. How could this day get any worse?!

I probably just jinxed it right there...shit.

When we finished, we cleaned up real quick and put our dishes away in the kitchen. We quickly scrubbed dishes and pans in my silver sink with nothing but an over-light on, which lights like a built-in nightlight. It's not bright at all, but if you were to drive by my house at night, Colin and I would be a clear target. I didn't like being so exposed.

"Hey," Colin said as I busied myself wiping down the table, "Cyclone?"

I looked up.

"I just noticed you're limping," he said and he approached and stood in the doorway to the dining room, "You ok?"

I drew in some air and continued wiping the table, "Fine, just a wound is all."

"Uh huh," Colin crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway. He smirked. "Sure."

I stared straight at the wall in front of me and exhaled.

"Fine," I said, "I may have left out a part in what I told you."

Colin furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was shot," I continued, "by Four. He shot me when I lied."

I watched my boyfriend's expression slowly twist into shock as the digital clock on the stove turned to 11:31.


	19. Chapter 19: Facility Not Included

"You-" Colin ran his fingers through his short coffee-toned hair and massaged the back of his neck, "You were shot? How? I mean, when? Ugh!"

"I'm fine," I insisted as I limped over to him, "Really."

Colin sighed and kissed my forehead. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Tell me you had medical attention," he said, "please."

I stifled a small laugh. "Yes, I did! Colin, you're seriously overreacting."

"Overre-?" Colin didn't finish his word before he started a new sentence, "Look, you were _shot_."

"And I got stitches," I cut him off. I raised my eyebrows and placed a finger over his lips, "and now limping is fine and pain only comes in stages."

Colin didn't reply. He only wrapped me into his arms and placed a hand on the back of my head.

"I just worry," his breath warmed my ear.

I slid myself out of his grip and looked up at him.

"Don't," I whispered, and fixed his denim-toned hood, "Just because I have a little depression, doesn't mean-"

I heard the muffled sound of a door opening, and later closing in the breezeway. I heard somebody click it locked. My eyes darted over Colin's shoulder and I cursed.

"What?" Colin panicked a little and turned around to where I was looking as footsteps were to be heard, inching closer to the door that leads to the inside.

"Eric's here," I said, "Hide."

"What?" Colin protested, "Why? That would be dishonest!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "For _now_."

"Oh," Colin gave me a thumbs-up and ducked behind the wall so he stood between the table as well.

"Dipshit," I joked.

Colin through his arms out in protest, and I chuckled. Colin gave me a look that said, 'You just wait'.

About a moment later, Eric strode through the doorway and closed it behind him. He stomped his feet on the rug, but didn't bother removing his combat boots. I stood in the doorway and soon made eye contact with him. Neither of us smiled or greeted each other, but Eric raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips. He stepped forward. The only light I received was from the over-light above the sink. Eric's startling blue eyes glittered.

"I'm surprised you're not in bed," he remarked.

"I have my reasons," I replied.

"Ah," Eric nodded like he didn't believe what I was saying, which I found quite impossible, "You're not scared of me anymore?"

I opened my mouth to say that I never was, but caught myself just in time. When I had first met him, I was honestly close to terrified, and I'm sure Eric knows it, so lying would get me nowhere.

"Nope," I replied instead, "but I do have a guest tonight. I take it you'd like to meet him?"

"Vincent told me of no guests," Eric raised an eyebrow, "and your 'guest' is a boy?"

I cringed at the mention of my father but I dared not to say anything.

"He is," I nodded, and motioned for Colin with my hand, "and I don't regret to say we're dating."

"Ha," Eric remarked, "and I'm sure your father is ok with this. If not, you know I'm not afraid to punish you."

"I understand that," I replied.

Colin shyly came out from between the wall and table. I made room for him to be seen. He awkwardly smiled and waved at Eric, but he was not amused.

"Name," he demanded, "now."

"Oh," Colin suddenly came to realization and looked down. I felt slightly bad for him. Eric is intimidating, and yeah, I know. I remember feeling this way in front of him when I had escaped him for sleep.

"Colin," Colin said, "Colin Chandler and I, uh, am Eris's boyfriend."

He put his hand out, ready for a handshake, but Eric just stood stern, showing no sign of kindness or greeting. Colin awkwardly placed his arms by his side and rocked on his heels.

"Ok," he barely made a sound when he said it. He refused to make eye contact with Eric. We stood strangely in front of him.

"Now," Eric said, "Eris, you shower, and Colin-" He stepped up closer to him. Colin looked up at him and I swear I saw an irritated gleam in his eye.

"You stay in her room and don't you dare even come _close_ to the bathroom," Eric said lowly. He grabbed Colin's jaw. "Or I will wring your scrawny little neck."

My eyes widened as Eric released Colin's jaw and pushed past him. He walked to the living room and whipped a dagger out of his back pocket. I had a feeling he was going to spend his time sharpening knives.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to Colin as he rubbed his jaw and spitefully glared in Eric's direction.

I led him back to my room and I flicked on the light. My bed was unmade and I realized I had never turned my night light off, either. I quickly walked over and shut it off, instinctively worrying about the electric bill rocketing sky-high. But I suddenly remembered that my parents were dead, and electricity prices meant nothing now. Though how would I pay them if I planned on staying here?

"What the hell?" Colin asked as he sat down on my bed, "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately so," I walked over to my dresser and removed my earrings and put hung them on my music-note shaped earring holder (did I mention that music is my life?), which was loaded with goth and emo dangles and studs. I removed my boots, taking time on my bad foot, and hopped over to my shoe rack and placed them on the ground. I then made my way back to my dresser.

"Don't worry," I opened my underwear drawer and pulled out a clean pair, "You'll get used to him. Trust me, it really doesn't take long."

"I hope you're right," I saw Colin make eye contact with me in the mirror, and I raised my eyebrows and tightly smiled. I closed my underwear drawer quickly and opened the one next to it, pulling out my pajamas, the same ones I wore last night. Now, I didn't feel as uncomfortable in them anymore.


	20. Chapter 20: Strict Rules

I shut the bathroom door after flicking on the lights and throwing my pajamas on the counter, next to the sink.

I really felt bad for Colin just leaving him in my room by himself, and I couldn't stop thinking about what Eric would do to him if he saw he was alone. Why had he defended me so strictly back there? Did some part of him actually... _care_ about me?

I pulled my arms out of the sleeves of my sweater and pulled it over my head. The air felt cold on my bare skin. I threw my sweater over on the counter and lifted my bad foot off the ground. I didn't want to add weight to it, and my ankle was starting to burn again. I undid the button which held my shorts closed and let them drop to my ankles. I carefully stepped out of them and removed my socks. I took the time to examine my stitched wound which I never really got a good look at. The wound was about an inch long, and I lightly touched it. My finger came back with a red splotch on it.

I guess adding weight squeezed some blood free.

I swallowed and took my hair out of it's ponytail and let it fall over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror at myself. My hair was given a thicker look and was creased from the hairband securing it all day. My abdomen I noticed, was more firm, and the muscles were toned out a little more. I guess gasping for air from crying is a bit of an ab workout.

But for some reason, I felt I didn't look like myself. I looked more grim and fierce. My makeup barely covered bags under my eyes, and some of it was wrecked from crying. The color of my lipstick had faded. Had I really been changed permanently today?

A heavy sadness settled in my stomach, and pained my chest. I placed a hand above my bra line to stop it, and I did manage to make it fade a little. My hand felt cold upon my breast and I removed it, but still felt it there.

Getting cleaned up felt so nice and I dreaded turning off the hot water. I stood in the shower a little while longer to squeeze water out of my hair and preserve some of the heat, but mainly to preserve some of the heat.

I hesitantly opened the shower curtains and saw my naked reflection in the vast mirror above the counter that took up like 75% of the wall. My eyes drifted to the silver towel rack, but I cursed when I found it was empty. How could I have not noticed there wasn't a towel there earlier?! I cursed again, and stepped out of the shower onto the little beige rug below it. I was so focused on a plan for getting a towel that I didn't realize I had applied full weight to my bad ankle until pain made the edges of my vision go black. I gritted my teeth and tried my best not to scream. I lifted my ankle and waited a while for the pain to die off.

The air started to make me shiver, and I knew I needed a towel _now_. Now, now, now! But who should I ask? I really didn't feel comfortable asking Eric, but if I asked Colin, Eric would kill him. He had told Colin not to come near the bathroom.

But just to get me a goddamn towel? Really?

"Eric?" I decided on.

"What?" I heard Eric's strict voice from the living room. So he really does sharpen knives…

"Can you do me a quick favor and grab me a towel?" I called back.

I heard no verbal response, but I did hear footsteps across the carpet, coming toward the bathroom door. I double-checked the door and made sure it was still locked.

"Where are they?" Eric asked.

"In the top cupboard next to the bathroom," I replied, "it's literally right next to you."

I waited a moment or two, and then stepped over to the side and unlocked the door. I crossed my legs and placed an arm over my chest. The knob turned, and Eric reached his arm in and held out a royal red towel.

"Take it," he demanded through the door.

I took it, thanked him, and quickly shut and locked the door again so I could dry off and change.

"Sorry I didn't ask you," I said to Colin as I entered my room again after wringing water out of my hair and brushing my teeth. I had decided on getting completely ready for bed after shower, just because I was already in the bathroom and I wouldn't have to make a separate trip later tonight.

Colin was laying on his back on my bed with his head resting neatly on my furry pillow, toying with golden sunlight between his fingers. He is Apollo's Olympticon, so that's just a habit for him. Besides, sitting in my room alone with only Eric...that must get pretty nerve wracking.

"Ask me what?" Colin summoned his light to a fade and looked up at me. My room was lit only by its lamp, but it was lit up pretty well. A saffron-toned aura filled the room and made our shadows look stretched.

"For a towel," I admitted, "I would have, but I was seriously afraid of what Eric would do to you."

Colin raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"You're apologizing because…?" he questioned.

"Because I feel kind of bad," I replied, "Now scoot."

Colin made room for me to lay on my bed next to him. His side felt hot, but I didn't mind.

"Why do you feel bad?" Colin questioned again.

By the tone in his voice, I knew I wouldn't like where this led to. I knit my eyebrows.

"Oh my god, Colin!" I slapped his arm and he put a hand up to defend himself. He turned his face away from me, but I heard him laughing. I also felt his side shaking, and I got a mischievous idea.

I reached over and playfully jabbed his ribs.

"Ah!" Colin turned back on his back and faced me, "The hell was that for?"

I chuckled and poked him again, getting the same reaction.

"For being a perv," I replied.

Colin smirked.

"Oh," he leaned over on his side, "So that's how it's going to go down!"

Colin sat up and wiggled his fingers in anticipation, grinning down at me. I scrambled off the bed and onto the floor, but he got up and stood on his feet.

"Colin," I warned him, "Stay back."

"And why?" With a swift move of his arm, he grabbed me and pulled me close to him, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, pinning my arms at my side.


	21. Chapter 21: The Surprise Trip

"Colin!" I shouted between hysterics as his fingers danced in between my ribs, "I'll kill you!"

"You'll kill me?" Colin echoed, "Cool!"

I opened my mouth to say, 'Damn you', but I was cut off my my own laughter. I had made a huge mistake by telling Colin I'm ticklish a while back. I'm surprised he actually still remembered. But here's the catch for him: he's also ticklish, maybe even more ticklish than I am, so I used that to my advantage.

I reached back and jumpercabled him, and his reaction satisfied me. He jumped back and released me, and I lunged at him, my hands at his sides as he squirmed in his hysterics. Unfortunately, though, he is stronger than me and he threw me off of him before I had a chance to get him where he is most ticklish...his underarms.

"Not so fast, Eris!" he taunted me.

"You underestimate my character," I replied, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He gasped and stepped back in mock offense.

"Shut the hell up!"

Eric's startling yell made us both jump and whip our heads toward the door, seeing him glaring at both of us, tapping his foot on the ground. I swallowed. Had we really been that loud?

"Now," Eric said. He looked at me, then at Colin. "You go to bed. Colin, you sleep on the _floor_."

I knit my eyebrows, "But-"

"No questions asked!" Eric stormed out of the doorway, leaving my room door wide open, and Colin and I's jaws hanging limp. We exchanged glances.

"Well someone forgot to take their anti-pissy pills today," Colin remarked.

I chuckled nervously.

"He's like that all the time," I said as I walked over to my bed and drew the covers. "Wait," I then quickly arranged them back to neatness again and turned to faced Colin. I leaned on the railing of my bed, "I have an idea."

I then created myself a small lightning cot next to my bed, and Colin created himself sunlit one next to my cot. Surprisingly, it didn't take up as much magical energy as I thought it would during the making. The electricity crackled and spewed sparks, while Colin's sunlit cot nearly blinded me and filled the room with heat. Looks like I wouldn't be needing any covers.

"Don't you have pajamas or something to change into?" I asked Colin as I knelt down by my cot.

Colin shook his head, "Nah. I'm good."

I raised an eyebrow, "You sure? At _least_ take off your hoodie! I don't want you burning up on me!"

"Cyclone, my love," Colin replied, "I am the Olympticon of Apollo himself. I doubt I'll burn up, much less burn up by _sunlight_.

"Take off your damn hoodie!" I raised my voice a little, but not strictly or rudely. I laughed afterwards.

"Fine!" Colin whined jokingly, and he unzipped his blue hoodie, and threw it on the floor next to him, revealing his plain white T-shirt. "Happy?"

"Very much so," I replied, and plopped down on the lightning. Sparks flew about a foot in every direction like jet-fast fireflies. They died as soon as they made contact with the wood floor and became nothingness.

Colin chuckled and rolled his eyes, and climbed onto his little cot and faced me, laying on his side. I reached up and turned my lamp off by pulling a silver chain. The room went dark, except for Colin's cot, which I could still see the aura of even when I closed my eyes.

"Jesus, Colin!" I turned away from him and buried my face in my lightning, trying to get rid of the light (Yes, my lightning was bright, too, but not nearly as bright as Colin, good Lord. I dimmed my bolts down.), "Can you turn that down?"

"No," Colin simplified.

"Asshole," I muttered, so he could barely hear me.

"What was that?" Colin questioned.

"Nothing," I replied a little louder, making eye contact with him but keeping half of my face in my 'pillow'.

"Whatever," Colin replied. He closed his eyes, "Go to sleep."

I smiled and shifted my body a little to get myself comfortable. I closed my eyes after watching Colin's chest rise and fall as he took in oxygen and released carbon dioxide at a steady rate, and I fell asleep to the sound of Colin's heavy breaths and my lightning bolts buzzing and hissing. His sun cot didn't stop me.

I'm not exactly sure how long I slept for, but when I woke up, I was instantly wide awake. I opened my eyes, not remembering I had fallen asleep facing Colin, and was instantly greeted by sunlight. I squeezed my eyes shut again and faced my bed, muttering curse words under my breath. My room was almost fully lit, like there was an electric Christmas tree in the corner with the sun itself for a star on top (see what I did there?), but I didn't mind too much... _too_ much.

Unfortunately, the memory of the note came to my mind as I lay for about five minutes longer, and I found myself fighting tears again.

" _Not now,"_ I thought to myself, " _anytime but now…"_

I hesitantly glanced over at my clock on the wall, avoiding eye contact with Colin's cot as much as possible. The clock told me it was 2:30 am. My mind told me it was noon. I tilted my head up and managed to see strips of darkness through my closed blinds. I quickly looked away, shaking off the feeling that I would see a face staring back at me.

I faced my bed again and closed my eyes, trying to get some more sleep.

I lay there for about ten minutes, letting my thoughts drift off aimlessly. I was about to doze off, when a sizzling noise startled me back awake. I heard a heavy exhale.

Slightly irritated, I turned back around and saw Colin sitting up in bed, his arms stretched up and his flesh tightening over his ribs. He yawned. He glanced over at me and I looked away, but he double-taked.

"Eris?" he whispered, "You still awake?"

I didn't respond.

"Ok fine," Colin continued, "I _know_ you're awake. I saw you staring at me."

I sighed and turned to face him, hoping he wouldn't notice the pink in my cheeks.

"I wasn't staring," I protested, "I was about to doze off when I heard your sunlit nightmare sizzle, and I glanced over and saw you sitting up."

"Sure," Colin replied sarcastically.

"That's the truth!" I snapped.

"I totally believe you," Colin smirked, swinging his legs over the cot to face me. The tone in his voice didn't sound convincing, but I decided to just drop it.

"So why did you wake up?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. "Bad dream or something?"

"No," Colin shook his head and furrowed his brows, "Actually I didn't. Did you sleep at all, or did you wake up, too?"

"Same as you," I replied, "I just kind of...woke up."

Colin nodded, and the silence was pretty awkward.

I opened my mouth to say I was going to try to sleep again, when a face appeared in my doorway nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Eric!" My voice was barely above a whisper.

As soon as I said that, Colin whipped around to face him. I got an eyeful of his spine. Eric stood in the doorway, eyeing both of us.

"I heard you two talking," he said lowly, "You ok?"

I was a little shocked that he wasn't chewing us out or accusing Colin of trying to make a move on me, but I sure wasn't complaining, and I'm almost positive Colin felt the same way.

"Yeah," Colin replied, "Yeah, we're fine."

Eric nodded, and his eyes drifted to our cots.

"What's this?" he questioned us.

"Pinatas," I replied sarcastically, "Can you not freaking tell?"

Eric placed a hand on his hip and glared at me.

"I don't like that tone," he replied.

"I don't like yours, either," I shot back.

"Zip that mouth," Eric snapped, "I'm not afraid to hurt you."

I was about to protest that my father wouldn't let him, but I held my tongue. I bit it, hard. But I stopped when I tasted blood.

"So," Colin asked, "Why are you here?"

Eric raised his eyebrows. By his facial expression, I could tell he was amused.

"I was going to tell you I got an emergency call from Dauntless," he said, "We were attacked. But by the looks of this-" He motioned to Colin and I, "-I guess you two had other 'plans'."

Colin and I both scowled and rolled our eyes.

"Here we go," I said.

"Don't fake out on me," Eric warned.

"We weren't going to do anything!" Colin replied.

"Whatever," Eric replied, "You heard what I said."

He started out the doorway, but turned back to me.

"Eris," To my own shock, he held out my iPhone. The screen reflecting off Colin's cot, "I believe this belongs to you."

"Oh my god," I said, taking it gratefully, "Thank you so fricken much! Where did you find it?"

"On the floor in Four's room," Eric replied, "You're lucky as hell."

With that, he swiftly marched out of my doorway. I could faintly see his dark silhouette open the door, and I heard it slam shut.


	22. Chapter 22: Not the Best Guest

"So he just... _left_ us here?" Colin questioned after the door slammed shut. I had jumped at the noise before I got up and set my phone on its charger, which was hooked up to my speaker system. I was in no mood for texting.

"Well," I replied, "Guess we sorta had to see that coming."

Colin shook his head in disbelief, "Take no offense, but I do not trust him."

"That makes two of us," I muttered as I rose to my feet, but wincing at the pain in my ankle. Colin took note of this, and stood up, too.

"No," he said, taking my shoulders in his hands and forcing me back down, "Don't stand. Your wound is bad enough. Standing will make it worse."

I wanted to protest, but I didn't. He is totally right.

"What do you think he meant by 'attacked'?" Colin scratched the back of his neck and sat down on his cot in front of me. I focused my gaze on him and not the blinding light, though I really didn't enjoy my skin being solarized. I'm going to have horrible tan lines.

"What do you think he meant?" I replied, "Dipshit."

"Stop calling me that!" Colin playfully slapped my arm, but he had a grin on his face.

"No, but seriously," Colin's grin faded and he eyed me, "I really need to know this. I know this sounds so fricken crazy, but what if _he's_ the one doing the attacking?"

I looked down at the floor for a minute and tucked my lips into a line. I know what Colin said was absolutely insane, but it seemed legit. Eric is a ruthless asshole in every way, but is he really ruthless enough to attack his own compound? Would he be able to pull it off? Answer: yes. He's a Dauntless leader. He even has power over Four, and I remember earlier when I was on the ground in Four's apartment right after he shot me, right after Eric came in, and they were glaring at each other. I pondered over why they would have bad blood between them. Did something happen, or did they just not like each other?

"Have you read _Divergent_?" I asked, looking up at my boyfriend.

Colin knit his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Well," I began, "That's how I know Eric, and Four. I'm still reading Allegiant right now, which is the third book in the trilogy."

Colin nodded ask I spoke, "But what does that have anything to do with this?"

"I'm getting to that," I said, "In the books, Eric is a Dauntless traitor working for Erudite."

Colin laughed and shook his head. I couldn't help thinking he looked so cute when he did that!

"No," Colin laced his fingers together, "Your book is not coming true."

"Oh shut up!" I reached over to smack him, but he leaned back in time.

"Miss!" Colin exclaimed.

Right as he said that, I was able to successfully smack his cheek. He put a hand over it.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Ha!" I replied, but quickly turned back to seriousness, "But really. Does that not seem weird to you?"

"It does," Colin responded, "But I don't believe it could be happening exactly the way it did in your book."

I thought for a moment before nodding, "Point taken."

"Besides," he continued, "I'm only suggesting that he is the actual offender. I'm not positive that my theory is true."

"I find it quite hard to believe myself," I said, "but who else do we know that could be a suspect?"

"And knows what and where the Dauntless compound is," Colin added.

If only I'd known that half the people that loved me, could have lethal intentions.


	23. Chapter 23: Dinnertime!

"I don't know about this, Eris."

Colin and I had decided to head to the Dauntless compound, to see what was happening for ourselves. I will admit, it was my idea this time but I regret nothing. I did feel slightly guilty about dragging Colin along with me, but I just _had_ to know if his theory was true. I understand it's crazy as shit, but what have we got to lose?

 _Your dignity…_

Stupid-ass conscience.

Colin and I stood atop of the same nine-story building that Quinn and I had stood on earlier today when we were searching for Britt. The memory of earlier made my stomach green. My father could have been dying in the driver's seat at that moment.

The pale moon was full and glowing intensively, giving Colin's eyes a silvery sparkle. It was our only source of light so the pit that was the entrance to the Dauntless compound, was like a black hole, ready to go into a war with gravity.

It was an unusually quiet night. Only occasional cars were to be seen on the highway and there was no noise from the nearby paper mill. The velvety, somber sky was like the flesh of a massive beast created by Nyx herself, and the stars were its silver ichor. The monster was full of bulletholes.

The wind was cool, not cold, and it whipped my hair back when I held my head up to see the tops of other buildings and the golden spheres of the streetlight. I felt powerful, but weak at the same time. If the attacker was still present in the compound, we had no clue what we could be facing.

I had changed from my pajamas again, into a different outfit just for tonight. I didn't put much time into makeup or hair, though. I wore the same outfit I wore two nights ago when Quinn and I were just planning on taking Britt shopping: violet studded crop top, black cardigan, black jeans and dark purple ankle boots. I left my phone at home. I wasn't going to risk leaving it again.

I had also dressed my ankle wound again with gaws, just to keep it more secure because I had a feeling I was going to see some bloody action.

"You going to transform?" Colin looked at me.

I shrugged, "I feel like I should, but…"

"Yeah," Colin nodded, "I get it."

He hadn't bothered to put on his hoodie after we dissolved our cots, but I saw no goosebumps on his arms.

"So," I said, "You want to jump first?"

"Hell no," Colin smirked, "Ladies first."

I playfully glared at him, "Screw your shit."

I was honestly rather nervous jumping at night. Even though my fear of darkness was 99.08% gone, a tiny ghost of it would still linger every now and then. But I can't deal with that now.

I stepped up to the edge of the building and forced myself not to look down. I turned to face Colin, and he gave me a thumbs-up. A smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, I dropped onto my back as Nyx's sky beast bled and bled and bled, and Colin was only a silhouette.

The net cushioned me and pushed me upward. Pain worked its way to my ankle through the gaws as I hit the net a second time. I latched my fingers onto the rope which made it up and I slowed myself down. I stifled a laugh with the adrenaline, but quickly remembered the real reason I was here.

I shifted my weight to my left, and the net leaned over and I hopped off, wincing at the pain. I looked up the entrance, and saw the figures of arms and legs, a torso. Colin shouted at the top of his lungs and he plummeted through the entrance and landed on the net.

"Whoa!" he said as he bounced upward a second time.

I couldn't help but laugh, and I found it hella-sad that it hurt my stomach.

"Have fun?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

Colin boosted himself up after falling off the net, and he rolled his shoulders and ruffled his hair.

"Oh hell no," he laughed, "I'm done."

"Oh shut up," I gently punched his arm, "You know you loved it."

"Yeah whatever," Colin didn't make eye contact with me, and I chuckled.

"So this is Eric's 'home'?" He put quotes on the word 'home'.

"Yup," I replied, "Pretty neat place, huh?"

"That would sound likely the way you say it," Colin chuckled, "So you lead the way, Cyclone."

My heart flipped as he stepped aside for me to enter the main hallway first. It was still lit with an ocean-colored filter. I stepped forward.

"I hope you don't mind if I limp," I warned him.

"I'm not complaining," Colin replied.

I cautiously limped into the hallway, my senses sharpening almost automatically. My eyes scanned for movement, my ears scanned for breathing or any sounds of life, my nose scanning for the scent of blood. The tips of my fingers tingled and sparked. I grimaced and shoved them in the pockets of my cardigan.

The sound of rushing water then greeted us. The Chasm. The air seemed to light up as we entered and the scent of water against rock filled my nostrils.

"What's this?" Colin asked, taking in the scene.

"The Chasm," I replied, and explained it.

Colin nodded, and peered over the bridge. Causing me to gasp, he shouted and jumped back, shivering with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Are dead bodies here fricken normal?" he asked.

"What the hell?" I furrowed my brows and looked to where he was, and my blood ran cold.

There, dead in the water, were two Dauntless guards in black swat gear and pistols in their belts. They lie face down on the jagged rock, and their blood gave the clear water a pink tinge. The sight gnawed at my breath and I looked away. Colin pulled me into his arms, and I looked up at him.

"That blood," I said, "is fresh."

"Looks like Eric ain't lying," Colin let me go and shook his head, "Damn."

Besides the chasm, the first place I led Colin to was the cafeteria. To my surprise, it was completely empty, but it definitely looked as though action took place here.

There were overturned tables and silver chairs. Some of the granite paint had stripped down off of the walls, revealing an old white. A light above one of the tables to my left was hanging by only a wire, which threatened to snap if the slightest air molecule brushed it. It look like a tornado had touched down and didn't have a goddamn care!

"Ah, the flickering light cliche," Colin noted, eyeing a blinking light bulb at the other end of the cafeteria.

"Ha," I said.

My heartbeat like a cheetah rushing in for the kill as I sidestepped chairs and table-legs and silverware.

"This must have happened during their supper," I commented.

"No kidding," Colin picked up a soggy hamburger, his face twisting into a look of pure disgust as the charred meat slipped from the buns. He tossed it down and wiped his hands on the wall. I chuckled.

"Dauntless prefer burned-tasting shit," I said.

Colin shuddered and got back to searching.


	24. Chapter 24: Cold Bodies

After we searched the entire cafeteria and found nothing but scattered forks and milk cartons, we met up in the farthest corner away from the entrance and sulked.

"Well this sucks," I scoffed.

"No kidding," Colin replied, "So where else to go?"

I pursed my lips.

"Well," I said, "If you were an attacker and had planned on killing a number of people, where would you hide the bodies?"

Colin dramatically placed a hand on his chin.

"I don't know," he finally said.

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "Real macho."

"I really don't know!" Colin said again.

" _Nur ein Witze,"_ I said, "Only joking."

Colin rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled.

"Well what about you?" he said, "You know this compound better than I do, so where would _you_ hide the bodies?"

"Good question," I replied, "Well, I don't know this place very well, either, but if I were going to hide the bodies, I would hide them in the _most_ logical place."

Colin knit his eyebrows, "Why the most?"

"Because my antagonists would be expecting me to go the least logical route," I say, "so I would hide them in the most logical."

"That is _so_ screwed up," Colin pointed a finger at me as he stood up, "but genius."

"Thank you," I replied.

"So," Colin said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I didn't hesitate. His body felt hot and I needed the warmth. "Where is the most logical hiding place in here?"

I hummed against his touch and gently closed my eyes, "The initiate dormitory."

Remembering Britt, Quinn and I's little visit here, I found the way to the Initiate Dormitory in seconds (I ran even though it hurt like hell.) and I literally tossed myself inside, Colin following close behind. My ankle throbbed and my head spun from the impact, but I shook it off and kept moving.

All the beds were empty, the sheets drawn and hanging over the sides, but the floors were a different story. I nearly had a heart attack, and I'm sure Colin felt the same. We both shouted curses as he helped me to my feet.

The floor was littered with dead initiates.

Body after body lay sprawled on the floor, wallowed in blood and the attacker had even taken the time to gut some of them. Oversized holes were peeled into stomachs. The sight was sickening, but yet awesome. I thrived gore and it made my heart skip, but the fact that these were innocent people made me want to slaughter the ruthless bastard who could do this.

"Oh my god," I squeaked.

Colin's hands went to his mouth.

"What-" My breath caught as I dared to step further into the room, examining dead facial expressions, "What could've possibly…"

"I don't want to think about it," Colin knelt down by a girl who lay on her stomach, and flipped her over. I saw him grit his teeth at the sight of the corpse. She looked like something that you'd find in a _Scary Stories_ book: cut and bloody, her flesh torn mainly on her neck and her face frozen in a state of terror. Sorrow came over me in a wave and nearly drowned me. Fortunately though, she had not been gutted.

"Scan the corpses carefully," I said, my breathing speeding up, "Look for any signs of life."

"Got it," Colin rose to his feet and without warning, he stepped on a man's wrist.

"Colin!" I spun around hearing the noise, "What the actual-?"

"You said look for signs of life!" Colin replied, "So I am! Just step on something like an arm or finger or something and watch for any sign of pain!"

"Oh," I said, my cheeks burning as I turned back around, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Colin said, "No worries."

So I walked throughout the room, stepping on ankles and fingers and stomachs looking for any sign of pain, but saw nothing. I began to think that every soul in this room was dead, killed under cold blood. That's when I saw it.

The slightest cringe as I brought my good foot down hard on a pinkie.

"Colin," I whispered, "I found somebody."

A moment after I said that, the girl's eyes fluttered open, and I instantly noticed they were bloodshot, like she had been crying. Her chocolate irises found mine and Colin's as she rose to her feet, rubbing her finger. She was much taller than us, by almost a foot and she looked to be about 16 exactly. Her skin was neatly tanned and her caramel hair tumbled over her shoulders and barriered the side of her face. She wore a tight black tank top, black jeans and combats like every other Dauntless, though I wouldn't describe her appearance as sexy, but the exact opposite, which I highly approved of.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Her voice didn't sound of worry, but it did shake a little. Now it was clear she had been crying.

I swallowed, "We heard about the attack. We just came to check things out."

"How did you hear about the attack?" the girl asked, "You're too young to be here."

"To answer your first question," Colin but in, "it's a really long story. Secondly, we understand that."

"Then why are you here?" she asked again, "Look, I was worried sick thinking that all of the Dauntless here were killed and I thought I'd have to stay fake-dead forever, and I really am thankful that you saved me. But I do care about you, and by caring I say, you need to leave."


	25. Chapter 25: To Get my Point Across

"Why?" I asked.

"Why?" she repeated, "You look like you're not even 14 yet!"

"I resent that!" Colin protested, "I'm 16!"

She ignored Colin's comment, but looked down at me like she expected an age from me too, which of course, she probably did.

"I'm 15," I said.

"Whatever," she said, and looked down to her feet, "I'm asking you to leave. It's not because I hate you-"

"We're here to help," Colin interrupted her, "Look, it's a really long and really _personal_ story on why we entered this damn compound in the first place-"

"I got time," the girl said, shrugging, "I need to know."

Colin and I exchanged glances, and we both nodded. I felt super uneasy telling someone whom we'd just met that Eric was my babysitter and had told us about the attack, but then I remembered that I can totally leave out the part of us being magical, which sucks, because I was seriously considering transforming. For some odd reason, I don't feel safe enough using just my hoverboard.

"Sit down," I said, "We have a lot to tell you, then."

So Colin and I explained everything FRICKEN AGAIN. We started where I had found the police letter, and ended to where I had stepped on the girl's pinkie. Numerous times I had to stop myself from mentioning magic and fortunately, Colin is a quick-thinker and quickly replaces it with something logical. I love that about him. That is one of the main reasons why we are such a good team.

"So that's it," I was sobbing now, having to explain everything again, "That's fricken it."

Colin wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. The girl didn't say a word. She only stared at us both, speechless.

"Oh my god," she said, "I'm...so sorry."

"No," I looked up, wiped my eyes and took in some air, "You couldn't have known."

"We didn't even get a name from you," Colin broke in, his voice filled with irritation.

"Tris," the girl said, "It's Tris."

Colin nodded, though I could still tell he resented her, "I'm Colin."

"Eris," I said.

"Nice to meet you both," Tris's eyes darted from me, to Colin, and back again. She looked down into her lap.

Nobody said anything for what felt like a while, before a loud bang against metal made us all jump up and ready ourselves for a fight, but nothing ever happened. The only thing I heard besides murderous silence was the pulsing ring in my ears.

"What was that?" Colin asked.

"The killer," Tris murmured, "He's still here."

I gulped at a wad of cotton in my throat.

"Close the door," Tris said, "It has a lock on it."

Without a word, I rushed over to the door on my tiptoes and quietly shut it, deadbolt-locking it as quietly as possible. I decided to place my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything, but I couldn't even hear murmurs or breathing. When I heard nothing, I ran back over to Colin's side, in front of Tris.

"What does this killer look like?" Colin asked lowly and quietly.

"I honestly don't know," Tris replied, "I ran before I got a good look at him."

"I know this is going to sound stupid," I said, "but did he look humanoid?"

Tris knit her eyebrows, then slightly shook her head, "No actually he...didn't."

I placed a hand on my forehead and exhaled, running it through my hair.

"Ok," I said, "Ok."

"Ok?" Colin repeated, "If this killer isn't even human-"

"I don't know that for sure," Tris cut him off, "all I know is-"

A woman somewhere in the compound shouted.


	26. Chapter 26: WTH

"Oh shit," I hissed as we all ran for the door.

Tris undid the deadbolt and wrapped her fingers around the bronze knob. She yanked, but nothing happened. I saw her chocolate irises slowly widen with panic and she applied all strength to the door, gritting her teeth.

"Speaking of shit," she kicked the door in frustration and placed her face in her hands.

"Tris," Colin said, "We may have left out an important detail in what we told you happened."

Hearing that, I instinctively grabbed Colin's arm and pulled him over toward me. My eyes wide with anger, I through my arms out as if to say, " _Shut the hell up!"_

"Cyclone," he hissed, "It's time."

My hands shook, but I nodded. He's right. We can't hide our magic now, not now. Not anymore. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm sick of hiding and now it's time to be all I can be. I squeezed the back of my neck in my icy cold palms. I've been told that if my hands are cold then my blood isn't circulating right. Well if that's the case, my blood naturally doesn't flow to my hands. Supposedly the veins are probably empty tubes no wider than a hair. Bullshit.

"Tris," I said.

Tris looked down at me, removing her hands from her face, "What didn't you tell me?"

"We ain't human," I replied, and without hesitation or warning, I shouted at the top of my lungs, releasing all the anger I had bottled up inside since this afternoon, and tensed up my fingers. My hands glowed, and two massive bolts of lightning struck the door and shattered it like glass. _BOOM!_ Wood shavings and pieces were forcefully sprinkled on the concrete like it was some access decoration for some big-ass cupcake with metal frosting and splatters of "red food dye".

Tris stared at me, wide-eyed and mouth gaping open. Colin awkwardly placed his hand under her chin, and brought it up, causing her lips to meet again.

"You'll catch flies," was all he said.

I stared out into a blank space, which I assumed was the hallway. No sound was to be heard but the faint echo of rushing water. The Chasm. But where had the woman's shout come from?

"Careful Eris," Tris warned, "This killer is very tricky."

I cringed when she called me by my name, but cautiously I took shaky steps out from under the ceiling of the initiate dormitory. I felt exposed and I swear the air grew colder against my skin. I pulled my cardigan farther over my chest.

"We're right behind you," I felt Colin's breath. I shivered, not realizing he was this close to me until now. Also, now that I actually realize it, I am very aware of his warm breathing against my neck.

I reached the door, my heart thrashing in my chest and my legs felt like jelly. I positioned my palms outward, ready to fire at any moment. My senses went wild, causing my body to flinch at the slightest noise. I hesitantly reached a shaking arm outside the door for bait. Honestly, I'd rather have an arm cut off than a head.

When nothing happened, I dashed out of the room instead of just moving slowly and precisely. If I move slow, I'd be an easier target.

Colin whisper/shouted my name, but I ignored him. I ran to the other side of the hallway and pressed my back against the wall. My head darted in all directions and I wanted to scream but I held back, though I still felt it creeping up my throat ever so slowly.

"Eris!" Colin shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!" I replied, and I motioned for them to come out.

" _All clear,"_ I mouthed, " _Just be quick."_

Tris and Colin nimbly escaped the initiate dormitory light on their feet. Tris silently shut the door behind her, probably to fool the attacker into thinking there were people hidden inside there. Smart.

"I'm nervous," Colin's murmured, and I took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed my hand back. I felt his pulse in his palm and I honestly couldn't blame him. We aren't in doggo anymore, and that scared me, too.

"Well," Tris said, "We can't just stand here."

"I know," I said, "Let's get moving."

We all stayed close to the wall as possible, Tris guarding behind us, Colin guarding our side, and me guarding the front. Tris apparently had an armed gun on her the entire time, which I'm glad I didn't know when I first met her. I probably would've fired some magic.

She held her small black pistol with outstretched hands, her finger on the trigger. A few strands of her auric hair stood up close to her scalp, and just now I was noticing the slight flaxen ombre.

Colin must have summoned his golden sword, or he just somehow had it on him the entire time. With him, you can never really know. The blade glinted in the blue flickering light in the hallway (yeah, the flickering light cliche) and whenever the light went out for a second, I jumped.

Unfortunately, I do not have my lightning whip on me, so I am just depending on my magic, but I dared not to create anything yet. So, I just positioned my arms in front of my face in a block-punch gesture. I took in a breath and held it.

The sound of cascades grew broader as we neared the Chasm again, and it took all my willpower not to turn and run. The air grew moist and a bead of sweat trickled down the back of my neck. I stole glance back at Tris, who still had her back to Colin and I. Colin's gaze was directed to our left, our unguarded side.

When the Chasm was a mere 30 yards from us, I, being the one in the front (lucky me), halted us.

"Now what?" I barely made a sound.

Tris turned back around to face us, and the expression on her face wasn't reassuring. She pointed the gun towards the floor, hesitantly removing her finger from the trigger.

"From what I heard," she whispered, "this is the last place the killer slaughtered at."

"This is also where the shout came from," Colin broke in.

I nodded in agreement.

As if on cue, I heard the same woman's voice, but this time, it was more determined and shaky.

"You bastard! You will gain nothing!"


	27. Chapter 27: I Take the Risk

The next time Colin and Tris looked at me, I wasn't me anymore. I had transformed into the true Eris Liberty Striker, the Enchantress of Magical Disasters. I couldn't take it anymore, and like I said earlier, I am done hiding. I'm done!

My outfit had changed, and so had my other looks. I now wore a shimmery dark violet suit with a black mermaid scale pattern, which kind of had the format of a one-piece swimsuit with a very wide collar. My heeled black boots were thigh-high, so my legs were almost fully covered, and so were my arms. They were covered by black gloves. My hair hadn't changed much; it just grew longer and straighter. I wore dark lipstick, dark eye makeup, and my small wings glowed with a violaceous aura and felt cool on my back. I love being in true form, though Tris looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"I told you I ain't human," I muttered.

"Will I not?" a voice purred.

"Get your hands off of me," the woman snarled, and to my surprise, I saw a flash reflect off the stone walls. My heart skipped, and I wanted to think I imagined it but no, I hadn't. Colin and I are not the only magical beings here.

The male voice chuckled again, which sounded wearily familiar to me. I didn't like it and I clenched my fists, ignoring my sweaty palms.

"What do we do?" Tris whispered, holding her gun to her chest.

"You fire your gun," Colin replied, "for a distraction, just to get him away from the woman, whoever that may be."

I noticed Colin kind of choked on his words when he mentioned the woman, but I ignored it. He's probably just nervous, as am I.

Tris nodded, and slinked ahead of me. She aimed her gun outward to her left, and fired. The pop startled me and my hands flew instinctively to my ears. Colin wrapped his arms around my shaking body. I hate loud noises and I always have.

"I'm fine," I said as I pulled free of his grip.

Now, since there was extra light from the Chasm, I was able to make out long shadows dancing along the wall, one of which was edging closer. I stepped back a little, but not too far. Colin stayed close behind me, his hands on my shoulders and his head between my wings.

"What was that?" the male voice sneered as I heard footsteps reverberate on the bridge. My stomach went numb.

Tris swerved over to her left to be hidden, and her breathing was so fast I could see her shoulders rising and falling, her stomach squeezing. She wiped sweat off of her forehead and made a thumbs-up sign back at us. Colin made one back.

"Eris," Colin whispered as he stepped in front of me.

"We need to get that woman out of here," I replied.

When Colin didn't respond and looked down at his feet, I became worried.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Nothing," Colin shook his head as if I snapped him back to reality, "Nothing really."

"Liar," I muttered, barely quiet enough for him not to hear. If it was just us and we weren't dealing with a psychopath, I would have pestered him until he told me. But now, we have better shit to deal with.

The shadow met with mine, and my stomach flipped. Was I able to be seen? Was I no longer in doggo? I really didn't care to know, but I didn't dare move back. If I was invisible to the eye now, I wouldn't want to risk changing anything.

I heard gravel crunch softly as Colin's foot hit the ground farther behind, than another. I wanted to turn back, to tell him to hold his ass still, but I didn't, not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't have time before another gunshot made nearly made my bones leap right out of me. Tris fired again, and the killer sneered.

"Miss," he mocked her.

Tris cocked her gun and pressed the trigger again, but instead of a pop, I heard a click. Multiple clicks. She was out of ammo and she cursed, throwing down her gun but refusing to back up.

"Dumbass," I hissed.

"You'll never get away with this," Tris snapped.

I slowly peeked out from behind the curve in the wall, and managed to see what was happening...only slightly.

The killer had Tris pinned by her shoulders against the wall, and the figure looked _really_ familiar now. My blood ran cold as a horrible possibility bubbled up in my mind. I tried to pop it, but the soap membrane refused to break. I heard Colin step forward.

"I already have," the male said as I saw him reach for a dagger in his back pocket. Fury instantly rose within me, but Colin held me back before I could charge. I cussed back at him, but he ignored it.

Tris grunted and brought her knee up, hard, in his gut. The man doubled over, but quickly regained balance and harshly punched Tris in the jaw, knocking her sideways. Her hand flew to her jaw and she spit blood, but stood back up again. She swung her fist, but the killer swerved and chuckled. Why did he look so familiar to me?

I summoned a charcoal twister between my hands, and positioned myself to fire, when something hit my foot.

A gun.

I looked up, and to my surprise, saw the nurse standing there, her eyes full of worry and consideration. She nodded at me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't. This woman had not only cured my ankle, but she gave me a gun, when I had the slightest clue on how to work it.

Her coffee-toned irises drifted behind me at Colin, and I swear I saw them water up. I glanced back at Colin, who had a look of pure seriousness on his face. I looked back at the woman, then back at Colin again. It was obvious the two knew each other, but how, exactly? I had no time to figure this out.

I reached down and picked up the pistol by the handle. It felt cold and heavy in my hands. I had never held an actual gun before, let alone fire one.

" _I can't,"_ I mouthed to the nurse.

" _Yes, you can,"_ she mouthed back, " _Just pull the trigger, and fire."_

I looked back at Colin, and he motioned for me to go ahead. Tris and the killer were still hand-to-hand fighting, grunting and pounding at each other with no weaponry. For some reason, the killer had never actually grabbed his dagger.

Tris's face was bruised and bloody now; one eye was swollen shut. The heliotrope silhouette of the killer didn't looked harmed at all. He almost didn't look humanoid...oh my god.

My wings shuttered, and I lifted about a foot off the ground, clutching the gun to my chest. I landed silently behind the killer, butterflies breeding like gnats in my stomach and my vision spinning. The killer grabbed Tris by her collar and held her up, now finally whipping his dagger out of his back pocket and holding the glinted blade to her neck, under her chin. Tris took in a breath, but she showed no fear. There is a lot about this girl that I don't know yet.

I held the gun up, taking in a breath and wondering how the killer didn't notice me or at _least_ sense a presence. Tris saw me, though, and I placed a finger to my lips. She got the message, and didn't react at all.

I saw the killer apply pressure to the knife, and crimson liquid ran from Tris's neck. She slightly cried out and dug her fingers into the wall. I saw her grit her teeth and breathe quickly. The killer smiled a pearly white smile...the smile I inherited.

"Say goodbye, you weak shit," he hissed.

I clicked the gun off safety mode and my pointer finger curled around the trigger. I aimed the gun at the man's head, "Goodbye, you weak shit."


	28. Chapter 28: Gone were the Traces

" _Daddy! Catch me, please!"_

" _Oh but darling, the storms will catch you."_

 _I stood on the roof, ready to jump, to test my enchantress magic. I am scared, but dauntless at the same time. The wind was cold. The sky was black, and I am frightened. But what did my father care? He wasn't the one standing on top of the house about to jump. He was the one at the bottom, the one who supposedly loved me._

" _No!" I cried, "I'll die, I know it!"_

 _Tears cascaded down my face and my brown curls stuck to it. My father is the reason I have purple hair. I didn't dye it. It turned purple naturally._

 _Vincent grinned and put his arms out, "You'll die a warrior, then."_

Tris fell when my father, my _own_ flesh and blood, dropped her onto the ground like a fricken nothing. She clutched her neck, blood seeping through her fingers and she clenched her teeth to stop a cry.

My arm went numb as my eyes met Vincent's. I wouldn't pull the trigger...I couldn't. I had to remind myself to breathe and the world stopped. The only person here was my father...my murderer. I should have known he couldn't stop. I should have known that he was a murderer, and will always be a murderer. I can't stop that or do anything to change it. Murder runs in my blood, and he's the reason why.

Instinctively, tears welled up in my eyes and slipped free from the tear ducts. I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling. I shook my head and with a cry, tossed down the gun. It slammed into the gravel, rock caking in the barrel. I can't shoot my father, and I'm not afraid to admit...I don't have the goddamn guts. But what irritated me the most was, he didn't look concerned. He didn't look worried. His gaze didn't even soften. His cold-blooded, multicolored eyes remained hard. They looked me up and down.

Vincent didn't drop the dagger, but he made no move to stab or cut me. He just stepped closer, his mouth turned into a frown and his eyes narrowed.

"Honey," he purred.

"Fricken bullshit," was all I could choke out.

"Hey," Colin put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glare at my father, his copper eyes glinting with hatred instead of the normal sunlight they usually glow with.

"Now what brings you all here?" Vincent eyed all of us, putting his arms out in a welcoming gesture. He grinned, but nobody grinned back. Tris remained on the ground, her head down and her long hair brushing the floor.

"To stop your lying ass," I replied back. I know I should stop, but I can't. The anger I had kept bottled up inside has a mind of its own now, and it's transformed into a tiger charging for the kill, "You should be dead."

"Lying?" Vincent questioned with mock sympathy, "Now what makes you think that?"

"Well, let's see," I replied, a sassy look forming on my face. It took all of my willpower not to blow a fricken fuse in this place, "You left me with Eric, first of all, whom you know I was partially afraid of. Second, you _did_ rape my mother and soon _killed_ her-"

"I'll stop you right there," Vincent put his hand up, "You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Colin broke in.

"Thanking me," Vincent repeated, "I'm the reason you were brought into this world, Eris. I'm the reason you have those powers. I'm the reason for your name, your dignity."

"I think of damned murder, Dad," I say.

"You don't seem to be complaining," Vincent observed, and he is right.

I haven't been complaining because of all honesty, I've never actually spoken with my mother, hence the fact that she was killed by Vincent a few months after she gave birth to me. Vincent had meant to kill her when he first raped her, but a bystander called the police. Not the Dauntless, the police. Vincent was arrested but soon escaped from jail and lone-behold, my mother's name was the heading of the Sunday newspaper: Cecelia James Raped and Murdered. All I really know about her is, she's the exact opposite of my father.

"You bet," I said, "and you can thank my mother for that."

When Vincent didn't reply, I caught a glimpse of Tris getting up behind him. I said nothing, but I shifted my foot closer to the gun. My father needed to die, but I can't do the honors.

"So now you attack here?" I questioned, "I thought Eric was your friend."

"Oh, he is," Vincent replied, "and he's still alive."

"Where is he?" the nurse broke in. Again, I saw Colin look back at her. What did these two have in common?

"Not here," Vincent laughed.

"He told us he'd be here," Colin said.

"Well," Vincent said, "He's too late."

My toe touched the nurse's gun, but I stopped there. I stole a glance at Tris over my father's shoulder.

"He'll be coming," I said, "Because Eric is that kind of person."

"I understand he is," Vincent replied, "but I doubt he's able to break through bolted doors."

At this, I brought my leg up slightly, ready to kick when the time was right.

 _Keep him talking..._

"You've killed so many people," the nurse growled between gritted teeth, "These innocent initiates, have done _nothing_ to you."

"All the reason to kill," Vincent replied, and then he flipped his knife in his hand, "and you're next."

When he stepped toward the nurse, I knew the timing is right. With one jerk of my leg, the gun flew across the floor, and Tris knelt down and swiftly snatched it off the ground, catching Vincent by surprise. Her neck still bled and the cut was still deep as she lifted it, and fired.


	29. Chapter 29: The Shot in Dauntless

Blood spurted from the chest of my father and seeped into his violet vest. He dropped the blade and his hand flew to his chest. He gripped his flesh to hard his knuckles turned white and I wondered how bad it hurt. I hoped it hurt horribly. I hoped all the pain that these initiates suffered combined and tossed themselves back on him. I hope karma bitch-slapped him.

I buried my face in Colin's chest to stop a scream, and he held me in his embrace, unable to complain. I can't believe I allowed Tris to shoot my father. I understand why I did it, but now I regret it.

Vincent lay face-up on the floor, his teeth gritted and his face twisted into pain. Tris's body remained still as her arm fell. Her eyes glassed and she looked at me. I didn't cry. I wasn't happy or sad or angry...I was nothing. I was only starting to feel my stomach again and my facial muscles went slack.

"I…" Tris started.

"Don't," I interrupted her, "I gave you the gun."

Colin looked down at me, his eyes full of concern, "Eris, I never would have thought…"

"Just-" I put my hand up, "We'll talk later."

We all stood over my father, stern looks on our faces. We watched him bleed, be in pain. We watched his black shirt darken even more, which I didn't even believe was possible. But I am sure that his heart is darker than that...his soul.

"Not so fun now," the nurse said, raising her eyebrows, "Is it?"

Vincent glowered up at her, his startling eyes holding more evil than any wizard or witch could ever master. His next breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh," he said, "I assure you, blood is my rock."

I felt a nudge on my arm, and looked up to find Tris standing next to me, closer than usual. Her eyes darted down for a split second, and mine followed after. They landed on the pistol, which was nestled in her hand. She was holding the gun out to me. I looked back up at her, and she nodded. I knew she wanted me to shoot him, and I couldn't blame her. I wanted to shoot him now, too.

I hesitantly took the gun, wondering why I don't just use magic instead but whatever.

"Well if blood is your rock," I said darkly, kneeling down by my father, "then have fun in hell...where you should have been in that 'car crash'."

I held the gun up to his head, regretting nothing. I cocked it.

"I'll see you there," he replied calmly.

"Wait what?" Tris demanded, "What do you mean, 'earlier'?"

I looked up at my new friend, "I'll explain later."

"Ah yes," Vincent grinned, despite his incessant bleeding, "Mike and Scott...dumbasses."

"They are not dumbasses," I replied between gritted teeth, bumping the gun against his head to show that I'm armed, just in case the fact that I'm holding a gun to his head went in one ear and came out the fricken other, "They helped you raise me."

"And now they're dead," Vincent replied, "So grieve all you desire, but nothing can change that."

"You killed them," I growled, "You wrote that fake-ass note and caused me hell all this afternoon. You kidnapped me when I was young and raised me into _this_? I can't believe I was tricked into caring about you! I now assure you, Satan has reserved a special place in hell for you."

It's as if he doesn't fear death, doesn't fear Satan himself. He should have known this would get him killed someday...I should have known. But this is my father for you. He's a cruel, cold-blooded bastard and I pray to God and all the saints that I don't turn out like him. But I'm sure I won't, because my mother was pure. She could be angel. Luckily, I inherited her kindness, but certainly not purity.

I will always be dark, depressed, and vicious. I will always have murder in my blood and I'll always have a thirst for gore (which is why I watch it). That's just who I am. I'll always have purple hair, poison eyes and a stern expression, because that's what I look like. And I'm proud. But, I also have my mother's loyalty, strength, and beauty. I have her selflessness and charity. I have hope. Though I never knew my mother well, I love her and I thank her.

She's the only reason I'm not evil.

I choked back a sob and knew there was no turning back now, not with all these people watching me, studying me. I swallowed, and with one flick of my finger, I pulled the trigger. An ear-splitting pop caused me to jump back and drop the gun. It clanked beside Vincent's lifeless neck after his eyes rolled up in his head. They glassed. I witnessed the light from his eyes leave and the heat in his body slowly fade away. I didn't cry. I didn't scream. Vincent has killed too many innocent people, and its about time karma came back to claw at his goddamn esophagus.

Vincent is _dead._


	30. Chapter 30: I Lose It

"I KILLED HIM!" I shouted as I kicked the wall and rested on it with my arms. I sobbed. What the hell is _wrong_ with me? I had it all together a minute ago but now I just...can't take any more. I feel damned.

"Cyclone," Colin touched my shoulder and forced me away from the wall.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed.

"No," Colin made me face him, "Hey, calm down."

"You didn't just kill your father," I snapped.

"Hey hey hey," Colin steadied me, "I know how you feel."

"No you don't," I replied, "I'm sorry, Colin. But please just...back your ass up."

I wiped my eyes and honestly felt horrible for lashing out at my boyfriend, but my heart is aching more than it ever has, probably ever will. I am angry. No, I am every negative thought and feeling on this damn planet. I don't just need something to take it out on...I need someone.

"Colin," the nurse put her hand on Colin's shoulder.

"Mom," Colin said, "I got this."

I froze.

"This woman," I gasped, "is your mother?"

The two exchanged glances, and nodded.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Colin murmured.

I wanted to be angry at him, but I just couldn't. My breath caught.

"Yes," the nurse replied, "and please call me Ms. Courtney."

"That's your first name?" I asked.

"Yes," Courtney nodded, "but I don't mind. If you are the girlfriend of my son, then I'm pleased to have you call me by my name."

I was dumbfounded, "You don't want to be called Ms. Chandler, or something?"

Courtney shook her head, and I really couldn't do much besides go with it.

"So this is how you knew," I said, "about…"

"Yes," Courtney nodded.

"Ok," Tris broke in, getting all our attention, "I am fricken confused."

Colin and his mother laughed.

"It's quite a story," Courtney said.

"I bet it is," Tris replied, and then her eyes drifted over behind us, and her hands flew to her mouth. From what I made out, she looked about ready to cry, though the slice on her neck still seemed pretty serious.

"Four!" she cried.

I cussed, and turned around. Sure enough, there was Four, and Tris leaping in his arms. Four hugged her tightly while Tris cried in his chest. They reminded me of Colin and I together, when I was having a horrible-ass day and Colin would comfort me. It also reminded me of...never mind.

Four honestly wasn't looking too hot himself. He had dropped an M-16 when he lifted Tris, and a number of his fingers were wrapped in bloodied gaws. Surprisingly, though, I saw no bullet wound.

"Tris," Four lightly touched her neck where my father had cut her, and she winced and brought her hand up. It met his.

"I was cut," Tris choked out, "By... _him_."

"We need to get that fixed," he replied.

Four's focused gaze shifted on me, and he showed no sign of relief and his expression didn't change. If anything, it hardened. After Tris looked up at him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and "led" her over towards me. When he was about three feet away from me, he stopped. I started to sweat. Get the hell away from me…

"Well?" I said.

"Why are you here?" Four asked. His voice didn't sound as strict as it had earlier...it actually sounded softer. Is this the real Four?

"She saved me," Tris said.

Four eyed her warily.

"She saved us," Tris continued, "and so did Colin." Tris motioned to my boyfriend, who smiled and waved in his awkward way. Even now, my heart could still melt when he did that. That first wave and grin...is what caused me to fall for him at first sight.

"Well," Four said, "I do thank you."

"My pleasure," Colin replied.

"You're welcome," I added, without grinning.

"Oh Tobias," Courtney broke in, walking up to him, "You look hurt."

I noticed Four wince when Courtney called him by a different name... _Tobias_? Despite my agony, I coughed to dullen a laugh, but Colin didn't bother.

"Tobias?" he chuckled.

"You zip your goddamn mouth," Four snapped.

"Hey," Tris glared at Colin, and shook her head. Colin just shrugged.

"Shall I take you in?" Courtney ignored Colin's comment.

Four shook his head, "No. But please help Tris."

"Oh absolutely," Courtney replied, "Come along, now."

Tris then wrapped her arms around Tobias, well, Four and kissed him desperately. Four didn't object, and he kissed her back, his hand sliding down her waist.

After a long, awkward moment, they finally broke apart, and Tris approached me and knelt down.

"Thank you," she whispered, "and I'm truly sorry for your loss."

I couldn't bring myself to say thanks, but I wouldn't have had time anyway, because Tris clasped onto her neck and gasped for air. She fell backwards and I reached out to catch her, but Four beat me to it.

"I got her," he said, "I'll take her there."

"Thank you so much," Courtney replied.

After Four took Tris to the medical area, Courtney approached Colin and took his hands in hers. I stepped back a little.

"I'm so sorry I left," Courtney whispered, her eyes filled with agonic light, "and if you don't forgive me, I understand."

With that, she brought her lips down on Colin's forehead, and stood back up again after a count of three, and hesitantly departed, not looking back once except for to wave but a simple goodbye to me. I looked at Colin. He looked dazed; he had a faraway gleam in his eye.

Worriedly, I slowly approached him, my heels clicking on the ground of the hallway and echoing ever so gently. I reached up and placed a hand under Colin's jaw and turned his head toward me. His eyes met with mine, but they still held heavy distant. Our foreheads met as we stood in silence, hearing nothing but the rush of the water in the Chasm.


	31. Chapter 31: Two-Faced

"I regret nothing," I whispered to Colin. I closed my eyes and took a breath, trying to relieve my anger. I felt mainly empty now. I feel as if a part of my soul deflated and was never filling back up. It needed positivity like lungs need oxygen, but I'm suffocating.

"I'm not saying you should," Colin replied, leaning in closer to me. I tasted his breath. "But I'm not saying you shouldn't."

"I know," I said, "I have a lot of hellish regrets in this world, but-"

Colin's lips met with mine and shifted consistently, cutting me out of my words, which I don't have a clue of what they were even going to be. How could I hesitate now? I kissed him back, trying so hard not to cry again but I needed his love now...again.

His hands slid down my sides and down the curves of my hips. I trembled at the tickling sensation. His fingers found the single strips of bare skin on my upper thighs between my suit and my boots, and they stayed there, latching on. I felt burning heat, but I don't mind his hands on me.

My hands traveled up his back and wrapped around his neck, electricity coursing through my veins. My hands no longer felt cold. I pulled him into my embrace. His weight had me pinned to the wall at that moment, my wings sensing gravel. I gasped for air, tears rolling down my cheeks and gathering under my chin. My shoulders shook and I could do nothing to stop them, nor the tears escaping my eyes. One of Colin's hands wiped them away. His lips separated from mine, leaving me slightly disappointed, but his hands remained on my legs. We touched foreheads again.

"No more crying," he whispered, "Please...no more."

I gasped again, "This is the one situation in which I make no promises."

Colin pursed his lips, and kissed me again. But this kiss didn't last as long. He pulled away from me, and my skin tingled where he touched me. I did nothing to shake the feeling away.

"We should leave," I suggested, glancing at my father's corpse.

"Yeah," Colin replied, probably knowing what I was thinking, "but let me check the place first, just to make sure there are no extra threats or something."

I knit my eyebrows, but nodded, "Can I come?"

Colin shook his head, "I'd prefer you to stay here. Watch for extra survivors."

" _Everyone here is dead,"_ I thought to myself, but I didn't protest as Colin gave me one final smile, and he walked along the bridge, looking to his sides every now and then. I watched him until he rounded the corner. I noticed that that was the way to the medical area. He probably wants to see his mother again, but why did he have to lie? Is there something about their relationship that I don't know? I soon decided to just drop it.

I clapped my hands twice, and in a flash of silver glitter, my enchantress outfit had disappeared and was replaced by my "human disguise". I slid down against the wall, crossing my arms. I tilted my head up and stared at the ceiling. It was black rock, almost as smooth as marble, and the usual blue light reflected off of it. I spotted my reflection: mentally mangled and broken.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, before a voice startled me,

"You did well."

I whipped my head to my right, and to my own shock and anger, I saw nobody else but Eric in the flesh. He stood in the center of the hallway, his hands behind his back and that same stern expression engraved into his bones that I saw when I first met him. His piercings marveled the luminous blue of the lighting.

It's like this boiling pot of anger in my gut was flared up again. I rose to my feet and we stalked toward each other ever so slowly, as if adding tension to a horror film, and I am the helpless victim. We met under a blue light bulb, which made his face look so much more eerie than it actually is. It made his eyes glow and it brought out shadows in his cheekbones.

"You ass," I said.

Eric did nothing but raise his eyebrows.

"How do you get here just _now_?" I demanded.

"Actually," Eric replied, "I've been here a while."

I felt my eyes widen, "Tris was dying! I shot my father! How do you live with yourself with just sitting on your ass and doing nothing while all the Dauntless are being slaughtered?"

"That is not true," Eric replied, "I arrived here long before you and Colin _ever_ did. I fought and managed to drive some of the initiates away from here, but many refused to follow my orders."

"Oh there's a shock," I muttered.

"My point being," Eric continued, "is I didn't feel you needed the help. I didn't feel the need to save you."

"What about Courtney?" I blurted, "Huh? What about Tris?"

"Tris," Eric scoffed, placing his hands on his hips, "Don't even get me started on her."

I wanted to protest, but nothing came to mind, so all I said was, "You're lucky I don't have the time to pound your face in."

But then a terrifying thought struck me: he knows...he saw.

Eric didn't respond for a long while before saying, "Well?" like he expected a fight. Well if he was, too fricken bad for him. I've had my fill of fighting for a few months or maybe even a few damn YEARS. I bet that sounds strange coming from me, but at this point, I really don't give a shit.

"So," my eyes fell to my feet. I shifted them, "You know?"

"About what?" Eric questioned, "Your powers? Yes, I know. But don't regret it. I won't tell anyone."

Confused, I looked back up at him, my forehead creased between my brows.

"Are you even Eric?" I half-joked, half-demanded.

Eric chuckled, "You expecting a jerk?"

"Yes," I replied, "Actually I was."

"Well," he coughed, "I'm not as hardcore as I may seem sometimes."

I exhaled and shook my head. This can't be happening. This _can't_ be happening. Did Vincent's attack...somehow change him?

"Well Vincent is dead," I said, "So there. You mad now?"

"Vincent should have gotten the death penalty a long while ago," Eric said.

"So you're not upset that one of your closest friends was killed by his own daughter?" I questioned.

Why am I testing him? Why do I want him angry with me? Maybe I just want the old Eric back because...I was starting to get used to him. I was starting to want him as a forcefield now, because who else do I have?

"You want me to be mad at you?" Eric took a step forward and grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look up at him. His strong grip made it feel like he had intention of breaking the bone. This is the old Eric that I was looking for.

"Well no," I replied, pushing his hand away, "But I would like to see the old Eric back."


	32. Chapter 32: Like Love Like War

Eric knit his eyebrows and took his hand off my jaw, slightly pushing me away. I rubbed my jaw where he had grabbed it, trying to widen my bone again.

"You are not serious," he said lowly, and I couldn't see his eyes.

"I am," I said, "I don't know. I just…"

I felt my face burn and I slightly looked away, pulling my hair over my face.

"Listen," Eric said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm still that badass Dauntless leader that would kick the shit out of anyone. Don't you dare think otherwise."

I pursed my lips, "Fine."

There was a long pause of silence after Eric removed his hand from my shoulder, and I still felt the ghost of his heated flesh on mine. I shifted my shoulder and my weight. Where the hell is Colin?!

"I don't even know what I'm saying anymore," I tried to fend off tears again. Goddamnit! "I barely even know who I am anymore. Look Eric, I killed my own father, decided to fricken break in here and-"

"You killed him because you had to," Eric snapped, "You killed him because he slaughtered multiple innocent teenagers here. You broke in here because you needed to, not because you wanted to, though I bet it sure felt like you only did it because you and Colin were hella curious. We're all glad as hell that you and Colin decided to show up, because if not…"

"You could have handled it," I choked out, rubbing my arms, "You and Four."

"Four and I have bad blood," Eric snarled, "Don't get me started on that, either."

I didn't reply for a count of five. There sure is a lot about Eric that I don't know, and part of me doesn't even want to know the secrets he has stored inside.

"That explains why you were glaring at each other in his room," I said, "when he shot me."

"Speaking of which," Eric said, "How's that wound?"

I looked down at my ankle, and I didn't feel the pressure until now. I guess my bullet wound had been the least of my worries, which explains why I walked on it without care, and knelt down on it. But now that I remember it's there... _damn._

"Well thanks for reminding me," I replied, "Now it hurts like Satan's fire. I hope the stitches didn't come undone."

Eric chuckled.

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore it, "Now I have no home, no identity, and no father. I can do nothing to stop that, so I should just...leave. I'll go find Colin if I have to."

I felt out of breath, out of shape, though I had just released my feelings out to my, well, babysitter. But everything I said is true. Where can I go? Who will watch me? I could go back to Swords and Dust, but how would I fulfill a life on earth if I just leave it so soon? I can't leave, but I can't stay. Both of my parents are dead, and both of them were murdered, which is partially my fault. My father killed my mother, and then he was killed by his own daughter. So if it really isn't my fault for his death, then why is the guilt beast restless in my heart? Karma works in mysterious ways, I guess.

Somehow I must have set Eric off.

He lunged forward and grabbed my shoulders, hard, startling me. I yelped at the sudden pain when he yanked me closer to him and he knelt down to my size. He was still about 7" taller, but whatever. He looked me hard in the eye, and I was able to see the sweat on his forehead, glistening in the aquarius light like midnight dewdrops on a cold surface. I was finally able to see strings of an even sharper blue in his startling irises. They reminded me of wild electricity. In his pupil, I saw my own reflection again. I looked away. I can't look at myself now.

"Don't you ever say that again," he said, "In the twister is your home, your power is your identity-"

"Where are you going with this?" I interrupted.

But Eric didn't shut up. His next words made me want to cry:

"And I can be your father."


	33. Chapter 33: And I Get Up

"Eris!"

Colin's voice reverberated from the hallway behind me, and I turned around, breaking free of Eric's grip. Colin's silhouette came rushing toward me, his feet slapping the concrete at a steady workout rhythm, but he skidded to a stop when he saw Eric. His eyes then averted to his hands on my shoulders. I saw a glint of fear in them. I sure hoped he didn't think I was "cheating" on him. But with my crazy Colin...I can never really predict what goes on inside that screwed up mind of his.

"Sorry," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck in his usual adorable way, "Did I interrupt something?"

Eric and I exchanged glances, both of us feeling sort of...not awkward, but...Okay, I think you get the feeling.

"No," Eric grunted, releasing me, "you didn't."

I nodded slightly in agreement, my eyes still fixed on the floor. For some odd reason, it hurt to pick my head up.

"You ok?" Colin asked me.

I nodded again.

"Well," Colin said, starting to reach toward me, probably to wrap an arm around my shoulder. But he stopped when he remembered Eric was standing right there. "We had better get going."

"Yeah," I said, looking up at Eric.

He looked slightly hurt, but he nodded, "It's about four in the morning right now. You need sleep."

"It was nice meeting you," Colin said awkwardly as we started toward the cafeteria, towards the exit.

Eric again just stood stern and strong, showing no sign of appreciation. Why is he only willing to be kind around me? Why does he hate Colin so much? What does he see in me to make him come to appreciate me? This haze in my mind is torturous and I hate not being able to think straight. I massaged my temples as Colin led me to the door. I felt guilty, just leaving Eric there, but I have to go. I don't want to be here anymore, anywhere _near_ this place anymore. It holds too many horrible memories that I cannot bear to think about. But memories last forever, so can I just forget?

"Wait!" I shouted, turning around to face Eric one last time.

Eric looked up at me, his eyes full of hatred as they always are.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

Colin stood behind me, not saying a word, but still acting to show sympathy. Colin is kind like that.

Eric snorted, "You think I ain't going to remake this place? Not everyone was killed, you know. Like I said earlier, I managed to save about 70 of them."

I blinked, "70 out of about 300? Not a whole lot, man."

"Doesn't mean I can't take shit down again," Eric replied.

Is that his way of saying he's going to help someone? I always knew he had some relationship with Satan!

I raised my eyebrows, "Good luck to you."

I noticed the corners of Eric's mouth twitch, but he didn't smile, much less smirk.

"Well I'll see you," I said, and turned to follow Colin toward the exit, but Eric stopped me. I faced him again, and he leaned down, and planted a solid kiss on my forehead, the kiss a warrior would make. Coolness swept over me in a wave and I closed my eyes and breathed in, taking in his scent: soil and sweat. Not an attractive aroma, but a powerful one. It really is a shame that this will be my last time seeing him.

"Now get out of here," Eric barked when he stood back to his full height.

I couldn't really tell if he was joking or not, so I decided not to say anything, though I had a good comeback for either.

Despite my depression, I smirked and chuckled, and quickly turned away and ran after Colin, whom was already disappearing through the door, his body a blur to the naked eye. I ran quickly, though pain pierced through my ankle, fearing Eric would hear the slightest whine.

"Sorry I sorta left you," Colin said as I caught up to him by the net.

"Don't feel bad," I replied, forming my lightning hoverboard again. I felt the same tingling sensation through my boots as it wedged itself between my weight and the ground with ease. It hissed and sparked, lightning up Colin's looks and bringing out the radiation on his skin.

"I know how you feel around Eric," I said, "and believe me, I felt that way, too."

"Easy for you to say," Colin snarked, gripping the net, "You got over it!"

I chuckled, and offered Colin a ride on my hoverboard home, because why not?

"You sure?" Colin pointed out.

"Would I ever lie about something like this?" I questioned, "Now hop on!"

Colin just shrugged and muttered something like an 'okay' before hesitantly stepping onto the electricity, jumping at the sudden crash.

"Oh come on," I joked, "It's perfectly safe."

Colin's foot still on the bolt, he smirked, "I know it is. I'm just debating on how to hold you while riding."


	34. Chapter 34: I Am

_I am a murderer._

When Colin and I arrived to my house, guilt writhed in my stomach again, and I couldn't fight it off but I couldn't ignore it. Colin had his arms around me the entire flight home and he had whispered supportives into my ear, which just made me want to cry again but no tears fell. I'm used to the pain, the emotion.

The house was dark, drunk on silence, along with Colin and I.

The first thing I did was go into my room. I allowed Colin to shower, because I'm almost sure he hasn't in a week or so. But that's just how Olympticons are. They barely have time to breathe everyday. Lucky for us enchantresses, though, we aren't nearly as busy as them, which kind of surprises me. We learn about magic and fighting and shit, while all Olympticons really need to know is Olympian history, fighting, and...yeah, that's about it. Not to mention we _are_ the main targets in warfare, which hasn't happened for years and I pray it never will. Tonight was painful enough. I can't imagine coping with days of enemies, slowly fading into weeks and then months.

I changed back into my pajamas, not daring to look in the mirror. How will I ever look at myself again? I want to believe I'll get over my father's death in the future to come, but it's not as easy as I want to make it seem. Forgetting him is hard as hell. It's not like I have any other parents to look up to, either. My mother is dead, and though Eric offered himself to me, to be my guide, I have to politely refuse. I like being independant and I always have. Living on my own for two months won't hurt anyone now, would it? I will stay at Swords and Dust next year...maybe.

As thoughts of Eric make my brain foggy, I am slowly starting to realize why he likes me, and hates Colin.

He likes me because my father was his 'friend'. They've known each other since high school, and besides, Eric and I are much similar, though it probably doesn't seem like it. We are both serious, we both love gore and horror, but we hate to see our loved ones lost, which explains why Eric probably didn't show himself during my father's killing. A part of Eric still felt connected to him somehow. I don't really blame him. I can't blame him.

He hates Colin mainly because he is overprotective of me. Colin and Eric are almost polar opposites (in fact, I think they are) and Colin's mother is Courtney, the nurse. Courtney seemed to be fond of Tris, and Eric hates Tris. Why? That I will probably never find out because I know that these people: Tris, Four, Eric...they aren't the same people from the trilogy. For the first time I say, the trilogy is fricken _wrong._

I also know why Vincent chose to kill Mike and Scott in the car. He didn't want me around. He didn't want me around, only because he _knew_ he couldn't kill me as easily. I'm an enchantress. I would have escaped and phoned the police the minute he slid that last ounce of alcohol through his lips. I bet he was planning the kill for a long time, and the night I met Eric was the night he did it, the night he wanted to. I wasn't gone for that long. I had been right.

 _I am a victim._

My father nearly killed me tonight, and I can't do anything...I can't do anything to change that. So why can't I just accept that it's all over?

I finally get the nerve to peek at my reflection, and this is what I see: a fragile teenager who wanted nothing more than to live a fairytale. She never asked for this. All she wants is to have her memory erased. She doesn't want this anymore. She wants to forget everything that happened in the past two nights. She doesn't care what it takes, what she has to sacrifice, the price she has to pay.

I swallow hard and crack my jaw, knuckles, and neck. Snaps and pops last for about a minute. Cracking my joints used to be a habit for me and something I felt I had to do. I hadn't even thought of it until now.

I drew the covers to my bed and fluffed my purple pillows...purple.

Goddamnit, the color sucks now! I wanted to turn away again, when an idea popped into my brain. I smirked, and jabbed my bed, touching the satiny sheets. Where my finger had been, there was a print of bleached white, which spread throughout my bedding, bordered by silver glitter.

It took about three minutes of listening to the hum of the shower down the hallway for the violet to be permanently erased from my sheets...yes, permanently.

My clothes still lay in a heap on the wooden floor of my bedroom, so I stiffly picked them up and started down the dark hallway (The dark doesn't even scare me anymore.) to the hamper, before I paused. The hamper is in Vincent's room...the man that I thought cared.

I breathed in, and quickly rushed into the room without turning on the lights, and tossed my clothes in the hamper, which was located in his closet.

 _This is where I first engaged in conversation with Eric…_

Don't think about him! Don't think about Vincent! Don't think about shit, because you don't have time for shit!

I stood in a daze, peering into my poison-ivy eyes and hearing only the buzz of the fan I had decided to turn on. My song "Like Love Like War" I had decided to quickly finish, scrawl down phrases of descriptions that happened in the last two days onto the notebook paper. For a quick song, I felt it was pretty good, and I did shed a few tears while reading it through. I had done a good job.

"Cyclone."

I turned to face Colin, my head still supported by my elbows and my weight still shifted on one hip. My room was lit only by my golden lamp, so Colin's skin looked tangerine. Strands of his wet hair looked like find threads of bronze.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding weak, like it would break at the slightest incision of agony.

"Nothing," Colin shrugged and invited himself in, plopping down on my bed, "You doing alright?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," I responded, wanting to rush things along. I had turned back to staring at myself in my mirror, seeing Colin only out of the corner of my eye, looking serious...for once.

"Anything for you," I heard Colin's feet hit the floor and soon he was behind me, his hand on my back. It felt hot where he is touching me.

I sighed and turned to face him, looking truly into his eyes so he knew I was deadly serious, "Can you erase my mind?"

Colin's forehead creased as he knit his eyebrows, "Oh Eris-"

"Please," I whispered, "I can't bear this guilt anymore, Sunshine. I need help and you're all I have now. I know you've been working with telepathy and all that stuff in school, and I'm sure you know some kind of spell."

"I don't know if I want to do that," Colin admitted, sighing, "Do you really think that's the best way to go? I mean, every moment that happened, starting to when you first met Eric, and ended to where we left the Dauntless compound, would be erased from your mind."

"That's exactly what I want," I replied, tears welling in my eyes again, "Colin, if it can be like these last two nights never happened, I'll be me again."

"What if your friends bring it up?" Colin asked, "Britt and Quinn?"

"That's why I text them beforehand," I said, suddenly remembering my phone is on the charger. I picked it up, and sure enough, I had about 35 text message notifications, 27 of which were spams from Britt and Ashley.

Colin grinned and rolled his eyes, "I can try."

"Oh thank you so much!" For the first time in what felt like ages, I grinned, showing my teeth and throwing myself into Colin's arms and wrapping mine around his neck. Colin laughed and hugged me back.

"Alright," he chuckled, "I never said it would work."

"I don't care," I replied, my voice muffled in in his white T-shirt, "I honestly don't care. I honestly don't give a damn."


	35. Chapter 35: Everything I've Seen

"Are you ready?"

I had just shot a text to Ashley, Britt, Quinn, and Danielle telling them not to mention anything that happened in the last two days, that I was getting my memory erased. Of course, I got no instant reply because those lucky asses are curled up in their body-heated blankets in dreamland. I glanced at the clock: 5:11. The sky was dull with dawn, and I already heard the rush of cars on the highway, adults rushing to work. I couldn't help thinking of Scott and Mike, which made me want to vomit. So all I thought instead was: _You won't remember them. You won't remember the truth._

"Yes," I replied, nodding, "Sunshine, you have no idea how grateful I am. I owe you big time."

Colin looked up from the vial he was holding that was full of golden liquid...the potion that would restore my dignity, my reputation. It bubbled against the glass and the liquid reminded me of high peaks of noon at Swords and Dust, when my friends and I sat outside to eat lunch. I can't wait for more days like that now.

"Well I just want you to be happy," he replied, "and no, you don't owe me. This potion really is pretty easy to make."

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Apollo 808," Colin explained, "which is a sun substance that pretty much forms the potion itself. Parapsychology Buds, which will help with the memory-erasing, and of course, water. Extrasensorians are floating around in here as well-" Colin examined the vial, "-which is the second half of the memory erasing. There's also some other shit in here as well but I'm a dumbass, so I can't remember what the names to them are."

I was truly impressed with his potion, and not a speck of nervousness dared to come within a thousand miles of me. This time, I am prepared. This time, nothing can stop me.

"If you're a dumbass," I said, "then you wouldn't have been able to make this potion. You wouldn't have been able to help me."

"Thanks," Colin chuckled, and he held the vial out to me, the top still open, "Now don't drop it."

Every ounce of care in my body went to taking this fragile vial, which weighed if anything, 15 fluid ounces. The vial was hot, like fire burning hot, but I had braced myself for that, too. Nothing can make me drop this remedy.

Nothing.

"Drink up," Colin coaxed, "But I warn you, there is no guarantee this will taste good."

"I'm not expecting it to," I quickly replied before bringing the vial up to my lips and felt the heat from the liquid like you feel steam from hot chocolate against flesh. With that, I squeezed my eyes shut before tossing my head back and tipping the vial into my mouth, its contents burning my tongue.

Every pore on my face popped and every sweat gland burst into action. If I could, I would have cried out, but the potion made my throat feel cold, which probably means the substance is so hot that my nerves can't take it. I couldn't even taste anything. My taste buds have probably been shut down temporarily. Again, in the words of Britt...I am in no mood to give a damn.

Hot tears streamed down my face and my fingers burned against the vial, leaving steam fingerprints on the strong clear glass. When all the potion was slithering down my throat, peristalsis making the flaming sensation worse, I handed the vial back to Colin and gasped for air.

"You ok?" Colin asked.

To my shock, he seemed hella calm. Of course though, I'm sure he expected this.

I nodded, just before my legs all of a sudden felt like jelly, and my knees buckled.

"C-Colin?" I managed, though it hurt my vocal chords like hell.

"Don't worry," he latched his arms under mine to catch me, and I gladly laid back, "That's a side effect. That means its working."

The room spun and I only heard Colin's heartbeat pulsing in my ears, calming me. My balance was gone, but I embraced it. I laced my fingers with Colin's (he probably doesn't mind my sweating palms at the moment), and he kissed my forehead, holding his lips there as he spoke: "You won't remember anything, starting...now."

Those were the last words I heard before a final image of Vincent worked its way out of my brain, along with the other hellish graphics I couldn't bare to see again. But they're gone...gone. I'm going to be renewed. I'm going to be the normal and dark Eris Liberty Striker again, the warlike enchantress of Magical Disasters, and that's who I want to be.

That's who I am.

Now who are these people?

I was awaken by brightness forcing its way through my eyelids. I opened my eyes and for once, felt steadily awake. I can't exactly remember how I got here, neatly positioned on my back and my black comforter just below my breasts. In fact, I can't remember anything that happened in the last two days at all. Wait a minute…why the hell am I here?

"Shit!" I exclaimed, throwing the covers off of me and eyeing the clock: 9:10.

"Goddamnit," I cursed again, rushing over to my closet and pulling it open, revealing my entire black wardrobe, well, just the shirts and jackets section.

I hurriedly breezed through them, quickly deciding that shirts felt overrated today, and I closed the sliding door to that section and opened the one next to it. I ripped my favorite skeleton day dress off of its hanger. The overall color was purple, with some black splatters among the graveyard mood of it.

" _Shouldn't I be at school?"_ I thought.

After grabbing the rest of the shit I need for an outfit, I rushed toward the door and pulled it open. To my surprise, Colin stood there, looking down at me and leaning on the door frame, his legs and arms crossed.

"Colin!" I exclaimed, "Uh, why am I here?"

"It's summer," Colin replied, "Remember?"

I knit my eyebrows, and slid over a few steps to my left to take a look at the calendar, which of course, read June 8.

"Well what the hell?" I demanded, throwing my dress on my bed and quickly making it, "Not funny, Colin."

"It wasn't a joke!" Colin protested, "Now come on. I made fresh coffee just the way you like it...vanilla creamer and whipped cream!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "You're too damn kind, Sunshine."

Then, my song notebook on my desk caught my eye, and I was shocked to see a few pages lined with words. I picked it up and read through them, my eyes watering up. This is describing a real event, but how in the name of God did I get this information? This poor person who went through this...I wouldn't EVER be able to handle this. Funny, the antagonist in these lyrics sounds like my father... It's obvious I had written it, but when? I don't even remember being released from school on June 6. But my calendar read June 8, and it's for sure accurate.

As I made my way to the kitchen in the natural morning light, not bothering with my messy hair, I heard Colin triumphantly whisper, "It worked!" I saw him pump his fist out of the corner of my eye.

Whatever the hell that was about.


	36. Lyrics: Like Love Like War

_The star song in this fanfiction, the song Eris poured her heart into after the tragedy of her father. This song started out as a breakup song, but soon shifted as time went on:_

Like Love Like War

Verse 1:

Your voice

Your kiss

used to have me up

every single day

You were my motivation,

the reason I don't pray

But your life,

your rules

would just trap me in

to appreciate

the goods that I don't have

So I

kill to fill my plate

PreChorus:

Well, maybe something more

has got style

Maybe pleasure don't

always need a smile

Cuz you

can't spell 'slaughter'

without 'laughter'

Chorus:

You're stealing every breath

and you're putting on a show

You're taking o'er my mind

and I'm losing control

Like love

Like war

I'm bashing my heart

against the wall

My love

My war

I'll make a storm

and you won't win

Verse 2:

The pain

I feel

could never be topped

by an overdose

You're the reason the Chasm stopped,

clogged by it's own blood clot

PreChorus:

Well, maybe just a gun

is all I need

Killing won't be fun

but you'll be on your knees

No, I'm not clean

Chorus:

You're stealing every breath

and you're putting on a show

You're taking o'er my mind

and I'm losing control

Like love

Like war

I'm crying

My wings are on the floor

Your love

Your war

had me believing

I'm your own

Bridge:

Oh, I've been offered to

I cursed at you

But I have never

lied to you

Making me think this world

is in your bloodied hands

You stained it bad

You're stealing every breath

and you're putting on a show

You're taking o'er my mind

and I'm losing control

Chorus:

You're stealing every breath

and you're putting on a show

You're taking o'er my mind

and I'm losing control

Like love

Like war

Bullets to heads

and I'm on my own

Our love

Our war

Your colors are bold

but now you're gone

Outro:

Like love

Like war

Our love

Our war

I'll make a storm

and you won't win

Like love

Like war

Our love

Our war

I'll make a storm

and you won't win


End file.
